


无上浪漫

by slry



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slry/pseuds/slry
Summary: ————————————————————大佬生日快落 jiojio快快好起来 不要再受伤惹————————————————————





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ◆羽生结弦/金博洋  
> ◆双实力派爱豆+旅行综艺AU  
> ◆年差操控 18x23  
> ◆公共场合高调且合理的接吻  
> ◆剧情需要有原创角色  
> ◆kiss cam是竞技场的接吻游戏（这个延伸其实蛮广的，NBA流行度高而已）说一句啊，我不看篮球的，bug有。

经历了从加拉加斯转机17个小时落地奥兰多，在酒店放了行李，老大哥戈米沙就征求了众人意见取消夜游行程，不过为了节目分量，七人还是撑着一口气去4 River餐厅录了吃晚饭部分，也不知道金博洋是年纪小精力旺盛还是在飞机上睡得踏实，只有他精神头十足。

金博洋话一直不多，坐在最角落的位置，专心的吃着盘子里的肉，嘴里塞的满满的听哥哥们聊天，脑子里想的都是再过一会儿他就可以去NBA看现场了，作为一个小球迷，金博洋现在喝不喜欢的胡萝卜汁都觉得是糖水，笑眯眯的咂咂舌，羽生掏了蟹脚肉抖金博洋碟子里，又抽了张纸递给他，看他一双眼睛里都是涉世未深的天然，任谁都想宠着他。

一开始接这个综艺金博洋的经纪人本来是不同意的，一个是人多，金博洋对陌生人性格慢热又害羞，很难在人群中被人看到闪光点，播出分量少不说，还会被网友诟病性格问题，二是这个旅游综艺是第二季，本来呼唤原班人马嘉宾的网友就多，他们不想金博洋刚踏进这个圈子就被贴标签，三呢这个嘉宾名单有两位是圈内都知道但心照不宣的人渣，最后是拍摄时间长又跑很多地，金博洋还小，刚成年，节目组不让经纪人和助理跟着，他的家人都很不放心。

可纵使理由再多也没用，金博洋在看到嘉宾名单有「羽生结弦」这个名字，死活都要去，拦都拦不住，平时乖乖巧巧一小孩儿，轴起来也是要命，拗不过金博洋最后还是同意他去了，只是工作室都再三叮嘱他和羽生不要太亲近，别一见偶像就忘乎所以贴上去，流量大户的粉丝毒瘤太多是圈内定律，当心惹一身腥。

金博洋倒不是听进去了，而是他怂。

刚录第一站那阵基本话都不敢跟羽生说，就一个人安安静静坐在一边，拿余光偷偷瞄他偶像，小黑屋单人采访时还问他为什么不跟羽生接触互动，金博洋笑的十分害羞的摸头发和脖子，一看就是慌了，声音小小的软软的说他不好意思，他小时候就看羽生的电影，总觉得羽生是遥不可及的，太喜欢了，能这样相处不真实。

说完这番话金博洋耳朵肉眼可见的红了起来，衬着他白白嫩嫩的皮肤，青涩的少年气奶呼呼的，加上他懵懵的表情，还有萌袖捂脸的小动作跟兔兔似得可爱，一播出就圈了不少妈粉，不过这话说的把金博洋工作室的人给吓得捏了一把汗，还好播出后舆论走向还算和谐，热搜下面也大多是路人在夸可爱，羽生粉头那边暂时没有动作，都在专心舔她们大佬的颜。

本来这事虽然上了热搜但影响力不大，不温不火也就过了，金博洋平时在节目里也大多时间都是粘着戈米沙和周知方，戈米沙和金博洋合作过，知道他的性格，在第一站英国时，一直把他和玩的熟一点的周知方安排在一个屋，到了瑞士节目组突然要求互动少的人得住一屋，金博洋自然而然跟羽生分到了一起。

一点玩笑都不开，金博洋当时睡在他一米二的单人床上，想着一个床头柜的距离睡着羽生，他整整两天晚上都没睡好觉，最难熬的不是彻夜难眠，是他睡不着时连翻身都不敢太频繁，怕吵到羽生。

他们到采尔马特是十一月初，已经非常冷了，租赁的冰川小木屋住进去的头一天夜里暖气出了问题，金博洋一个人睡在阁楼，头顶的窗户漏了一晚上风，第二天费尔南德兹来叫他起床，金博洋蜷在被子里哼哼了两声半天没起，一开始还以为他赖床，叫了三次戈米沙上去掀被子一摸才发现他烧得厉害。

这状况金博洋节目肯定是没法录了，商量着留人下来照顾金博洋，其他人还是按行程继续，不想给人添麻烦的金博洋连连摆手，说自己躺着睡觉就行，不用人照顾，被周知方按着手塞进被子里压住，让他别乱动，整个过程羽生都站在人群外围没有参与，只是神色冷峻的双手插在兜里一言不发。

说不上失望，金博洋也怯于与他相处，但看着羽生不闻不问的模样，还是让他憋着一股劲儿难受了好一会儿。

后来金博洋在嘈杂的人声里撑不住睡了过去，再醒来时，模糊的看到一个背影坐在他床边的地毯上，暖气似乎好了，整个房间不再像昨晚一样风阴恻恻的在狭小的阁楼乱窜。

烧得迷迷糊糊金博洋以为留下来陪他的人会是戈米沙或者周知方，闭着发烫的眼皮捂着额头坐起身，哑着嗓子来了一句‘渴’，等玻璃杯贴上嘴唇，欧洲人喜欢的极度柔软的床深深地陷下去一块，金博洋才睁开眼看清给他喂水的人是谁。

当即金博洋就被呛得咳嗽，羽生蹙眉轻轻拍着他只穿了睡衣单薄的背，也不知道是发烧还是羞的，金博洋脸红红的愣了好几秒，直到羽生问他‘不喝吗？’，金博洋才自己拿过杯子，捧着靠在床头小口小口忐忑的喝着。

羽生把早就分好的药从床头柜上拿给金博洋，金博洋乖乖的分两次吞了下去，也不知道是生病还是心理作用，羽生拿手背探他额头时，金博洋整张脸红的都快烧起来了，小手缩在袖子里抓着被沿，深谙于心的情愫膨胀，亟于外溢，肌肤相亲的短短一瞬，仿佛连呼吸都变得沉甸甸的压在胸口。

人与人之间的感情很容易因为不经意的一个举动，一句话，甚至是一个微妙表情，而发生翻天覆地的变化。

一场病，一整天单独一起的相处，磨损消耗着两人之间痂垢似得隔阂。

原来他们也有这样那样的话题可以聊，有共同喜欢的东西，有一样吐槽的点，大部分时候金博洋蜷在被子里听羽生说拍戏的事，说丢了心爱的耳机，说他想拍一部和噗桑生活的纪录片被无情嘲讽，说他呼吁捐款的难处，说奇葩剧本，说极品编剧，说到金博洋眼皮撑不住睡了过去，羽生就坐在地毯上，手肘搁在床上撑着头看着金博洋，眼神在镜头下有些耐人寻味。

羽生盯金博洋那一幕被后期制作从正片里剪掉，不过还是被有心的粉丝在花絮里扒了出来，什么牵扯到羽生，分分钟就能挤上热搜，加上瑞士上篇正片里羽生和金博洋就粉粉的，在扛旗边缘徘徊的脆皮鸭少女分分钟就跳了综艺cp的坑。

上篇最后全员吃了宵夜坐在露台上聊天，冰川之上一片空茫黑阒，浓稠的蓝黑色吞噬着地平线和无星的夜融为一体，这个季节很少人会选择在冰川之上住宿，周围的木屋隐入混沌的黢黑，只剩他们这栋小楼还亮着光。

天地寂寥无声。

金博洋裹着厚厚的毯子缩在露台的沙发角落，羽生睡衣外面套了一件羽绒服坐在他旁边，现在是鬼故事时间，其实金博洋并不是很怕这类东西，只是你听得全神贯注，鬼故事也趋近高潮，突然所有的灯都灭了，那种氛围烘托下，金博洋还是怂了，他本能的抓着羽生的胳膊把他拉向自己，羽生回头看了他一眼，笑着摸了摸小孩的冰冷的脸。

本来这一幕就黑，当时情况太紧急，摄像师还没打开夜视功能，夹在一群吵闹做节目效果的人中间，还有工作人员出镜，其实是很难注意到羽生和金博洋的小动作的，奈何一个cp总是少不了八倍镜女孩，金博洋抓羽生胳膊，羽生摸他脸安慰那几秒不仅被截出来，还放大调亮加降噪点配了一堆各式各样的所谓糖点分析发布了出来，拿费尔南德兹的话来说，这些人都该去报考警校，个个都是福尔摩斯。

上篇的糖点还没炸过，瑞士下篇预告里，羽生在日内瓦湖游船上给金博洋扣帽子的骚操作彻底搞得今夜无人入眠，短短几十分钟话题窜到了热搜第二，点进去全是哭着为绝美爱情流泪的表情包女孩，等到下篇正片播出，嗑药女孩才知道预告只不过是冰山一角的糖，她们磕到了真的！

现在的追星女孩不过是墙头草罢辽，糖往哪撒往哪倒，哪里有颜哪里搞。

下篇里羽生和金博洋的关系破冰式的突飞猛进，羽生哪哪儿都好，就是衣品时常让人头秃，金博洋在这方面与之相反，穿啥啥好看，结束了采尔马特的行程他们要去火车站坐最早的一班车到日内瓦。

羽生穿了一件黑色的高领毛衣上阁楼把起太早还懵着的小孩拉下楼，让他帮自己搭配衣服，金博洋把他行李箱的外套全拿出来摆床上，看的直摇头，跑去戈米沙那里要来了一件长款靛青色厚绒的风衣给羽生，让他换了牛仔裤穿黑色的，蹲行李箱看了半天，选了一双勉勉强强能配的air max，整个人嬗变的又苏又欲，是有种特别惹眼的，成熟的，张扬跋扈的好看。

跟穿着牛仔裤，短款白色羽绒服满身少年感的金博洋同行，在脸上不怎么明显的年龄差距，在穿着加成上一下就拉开了差距，怎么看都是哥哥弟弟的关系，两人并肩走着的画面，让满屏弹幕都是「爱了」、「好好磕」、「🔒了」。

从采尔马特开始，金博洋和羽生就像两块小磁铁吸在了一起，在瑞士下篇播出后，金博洋专门发了一条微博谈瑞士和羽生变亲近的感受，还在评论发了他和羽生的合照，配图「天生一对」四个字让写手丢掉了笔，画手丢掉了板子，up主卸载了制作软件，纷纷表示搞不过蒸煮，希望蒸煮离粉丝生活远一点，哭着说蒸煮扛旗让同人的故事一文不值。

虽然这波操作惹来了羽生粉头dw的一顿怒怼，走形式的倒贴司马、拒绝拉瓜、独自美丽dw三连，她家dw什么德行饭圈人尽皆知，也没人真去深究，再说了，谁家还没几个dw了呢，金博洋也不例外，两家dw撕的欢，理智饭和路人没谁真的去往坑里跳，嗑cp的专心嗑，路人说声可爱就走，金博洋的唯饭劝他删评论，羽生的唯饭不看不管不知道。

金博洋也是刚，硬是睡了一觉起来才不紧不慢的删掉了评论。

有了瑞士的感情基础，到了加拉加斯羽生更是走哪儿都拽着金博洋，加拉加斯很乱，也是世界上谋杀率最高的首都，不过只要不在贫民窟附近游荡，白天还算安全，晚上节目组都不准他们离开市中心，加拉加斯录制时间最短，但是节目组给的费用是最多的，让为了他们住在市中心最安全繁华的地段，也为了保障设备和工作人员安全，之前有美国有节目来这边录制，设备被抢，人也被打伤，还是安全第一。

尽管节目组努力规避风险，但是不安分的人还是作死的自找麻烦。

加拉加斯靠近加勒比海山谷，常年气候都四季如春，尽管已经到了十一月中旬，晚上也不过是多穿件薄外套，刚录完了音乐啤酒节行程回酒店，到了房间金博洋才想起来把包忘在了车上，费尔南德兹立刻给司机打了电话，司机现在在公园街口的快餐厅吃饭，让他们自己过去取一下。

路也不远，街口距离他们酒店走路也就十分钟，他们租得是套房，刚回屋工作人员、设备和嘉宾挤一起本来就乱，金博洋看了一圈，羽生和戈米沙去洗澡了，他两今天被抓去啤酒节跳舞疯出了一身的汗，周知方大概上楼去了，监制拉走了费尔南德兹，金博洋有些紧张的看着他调机子的FPD，想让他的FPD陪他去，FPD点点头去抗机子，帕特里克和朴胜智从人堆里钻出来，一左一右的搭着金博洋说他们带他去。

金博洋跟他两都不熟，出发前他的经纪人特别严肃的告诫他不可以和这两个人走的太近，金博洋不知道为啥，但全程都听话的跟两人保持着距离，时间久了他也感觉得出其他人也一样，都跟帕德里克和朴胜智亲不起来，这两个人也是流量大户，常年出现在扒组扒一扒的角色，口碑风评不太好，不过有粉丝捧着又是有话题热度的人物，综艺倒是常上。

被不熟悉的人勾肩搭背走在街上让金博洋很不舒服，但他又不好意思开口拒绝。

帕德里克和朴胜智拒绝了FPD跟着，偷偷地就抓着金博洋溜出了酒店，两个人在他耳边说着加拉加斯色情行业发达，哪里是合法红灯区，哪里是毒品交易中心，南美洲女人的肤色大长腿，还对着街边坐在栏杆上抽烟的漂亮纹身女人很没品的吹口哨，被人竖了中指还厚颜无耻的大笑，金博洋夹在中间有些恶心。

好不容易到了快餐厅，金博洋赶紧去取了包想立刻回酒店，出了门帕德里克和朴胜智却想带他去别的地方，他抓着门把手说什么也不跟他们走，金博洋本来也涉世未深，小孩子一个，在异国他乡的街头，面对两个油嘴滑舌动手动脚拉拉扯扯的前辈，他是真的有些怕。

天还淅淅沥沥的下起了小雨，夜色湿漉漉的风吹过莫名渗人。

当洗完澡出来，知道他被带走的羽生和戈米沙一前一后找到他时，金博洋都快吓哭了。

戈米沙比羽生早几分钟到，帕德里克和朴胜智显然对只身而来的戈米沙毫无畏惧，还问戈米沙要不要跟他们一块去玩，戈米沙看着金博洋被拽红的手腕把人挡在身后，要不是顾及到同录一个节目，戈米沙早翻脸了，犯得着跟他们在这嘴上掰头。

羽生找过时头发还没吹，肩膀上挂着湿毛巾，身后不近不远的跟着几个私生饭，一对上镜头帕德里克和朴胜智就安分了不少，羽生挡开帕德里克拽金博洋外套的手，掸脏东西似得拍了拍刚才被拉住的那块布料，看小孩吓得眼眶红红的，羽生拽着胳膊把人拉进怀里抱住揉头，让他别怕没事了。

完整视频被私生发在推特上，立刻就炸醒了东半球还挣扎在早起搬砖的社畜和学生狗。

私生饭那条原推特下热度并不高，谁也不想给辣鸡私生艹热度，只是在群里和社交平台上讨论的火热，后来有路人发了照片，热度才转起来，不过还是有不少人存了视频分析，后半段羽生搂着金博洋警告的对帕德里克和朴胜智说着什么，隔得有些远听不太清，有粉丝拿软件处理噪音提人声，最后反反复复地听，能得出大概是说了一句‘要找死自己滚远点去找，别招惹金博洋。’，重点是说这句话的姿态、表情还有语气，要多A有多A，全程都搂着小孩的腰护着，最后羽生还牵着金博洋的手一路走回了酒店。

虽然不知道具体发生了什么，但是这个时候吼一句「我的cpszd」、「我为爱情流眼泪」、「在线做法你两给劳资结婚啊！」一点毛病也没有，保护一个人，和他手牵手走在异国街头，霓虹闪烁，夜色正好，真是让人不得不为爱情高歌一句「今天的风又吹向你，下了雨，我说所有的酒都不如你啊。」。

只是戈米沙刷SNS时有些满头问号，是他不配有姓名吗？为什么大部分千转的照片都裁掉了他？！甚至推上路人拍的原图都没他！

戈米沙翻到那条转评最高的动态看了看，没忍住在评论里回了一句——「你们大佬酒精过敏……词儿改成所有的奶都不如你还差不多，天总是甜牛奶。」。

看到这些人在评论里臆想什么回酒店抱抱安慰小宝贝剧本，戈米沙手贱发了条ins，照片是一扇门——「回酒店羽生就关着卧室门把天总训了一顿，家教很严的知道不。」

那天之后戈米沙发现他得到了一个新的称号——柚天粉头。

可怕。

更可怕的是委内瑞拉行程结束后，团综官方突然就宣布帕德里克和朴胜智退出去节目，热搜一言难尽，让人不得不联想到私生的路透视频，有趁机泼脏水说金博洋后台势力大的，也有带节奏说是羽生从中作梗的，黑子蹦跶的飞起，再加上四家的反黑控评一顿猛如虎的瞎几把操作搞得SNS上乌烟瘴气的。

cp粉还是那个cp粉，远离战争在‘乌托邦’暗搓搓的磕新糖，理智唯饭依旧雷打不动的发条动态吐个槽继续孤独的追节目，任由网上闹得如何沸沸扬扬，直到节目最后一期也没得到任何一方的回应。

录制结束半年后，帕德里克在家吸毒被抓，牵扯出跟朴胜智在加拉加斯聚众吸毒涉黄群P的丑闻，这事才算拨开八个月的重重疑窦，画上句号，不过这都是后来的事了，暂且不提。

在4 River吃完饭戈米沙挽着金博洋一起去结了账，中途偷偷塞了50美元给金博洋，他们在加拉加斯多出来的资金都在奥兰多扣了回去，这一站可以说是他们费用最紧的一站，可是再苦也不能苦了孩子，今晚他们没有夜间活动也算是省下了一笔钱，金博洋心心念念着要去追NBA现场，总不能干巴巴坐一个小时吧“要吃啥就自己买点，晚上回来注意安全。”

“你这样特像我妈。”屁股上挨了一巴掌，小孩也只是笑的直乐，小财迷似得把钱叠吧叠吧塞外套兜里，还小心翼翼地拉好了拉链“羽生跟我一块儿呢，你瞎操什么心。”

这一幕节目播出时都在说戈米沙太宠孩子，谁知道下一个镜头突兀一转给到了站在垭口，提着金博洋的包等金博洋的羽生，节目组这个镜头给的十分巧妙，前一秒羽生还嘴角带着笑意看着在角落偷偷摸摸父子情深的两人，下一秒戈米沙手拍上金博洋屁股，羽生嘴角就瞬间拉了下来，弹幕都在提醒大佬别挂相，表情管理注意一下啊。

出了餐厅，其他人坐租车回酒店，羽生和金博洋慢慢悠悠的走着去搭公交，又可以看夜景又省钱。

羽生对篮球没任何兴趣，他对篮球的认知和接触还得追溯到小时候的灌篮高手，跟金博洋去看比赛完全是为了陪小孩。

夜里的奥兰多又飘起了小雪，进入了圣诞月街上比平时更加的灯光璀璨，绑着红色蝴蝶结的槲寄生绕成浆果花环挂在玻璃店门上，闪闪烁烁的小灯串成光带包裹着神秘浪漫的绿色枝条，两人踩着脚下咯吱咯吱的雪走到公交站。

金博洋拿着手机弯腰去对比站名，他穿了一件黑色的羽绒服，往站牌前一站挡了大半，羽生看他挡了别人，顺手就搂了金博洋一把把他捞到身边，大半个身体叠在一起的两人抱歉的冲被挡住的人歉意的笑了笑，羽生就保持着这样怎么看怎么都像是backhug的姿势，把下巴放在金博洋肩膀去看手机“这里不是有吗，在体育公园站下。”

“嗯。”金博洋细细的应了一声，还好冬天穿得厚，羽生扶着他腰的手没什么实感，冷风也早就让他笔尖耳朵都红彤彤的，否则这样暧昧的姿势，金博洋能因为生理反应羞死，他缩在袖子里的手下意识的摸了摸鼻子，瞄了眼镜头，目光有些躲闪。

想假装是个不知情人，没有在万千双眼睛下贪他一瞬酣欢，可他太甜了，纵使有谁审判此间亲密，心动亦不应有罪。

这个点奥兰多的公交上根本没几个人，羽生和金博洋并排坐在后面，车辆来往驶过，光圈映在满是水珠的玻璃上，五光十色的流淌着晕开浓稠夜色下虚茫的建筑，喧嚣的城市仿佛被模糊的玻璃块隔绝，只剩身边人说话的声，在小小的空间里兜兜转转无处消弭，不安分地落进四目相对的双眸里，撞出一腔惊颤的心火。

他们好像越来越难以把持镜头前的距离，像金博洋总想看窗外，羽生明明可以把靠窗的位置让给他，可每次金博洋用别扭的姿势越过羽生趴在玻璃上，羽生都只是扶着他的腰，跟他几乎脸贴脸的说话，金博洋的耳朵一直红的厉害，羽生目光毫不避讳，他好奇那里的温度，他想碰一下，连同脖子露出来的那一片毫无防备的白嫩，圈着一根细细的红绳，未免太过性诱惑。

看着金博洋的后颈，羽生不自觉的舔了一下嘴唇，镜头外看起来格外色气，某种冲动隔着屏幕都让人觉得暴露无遗，播出时弹幕一片「牛哥注意下表情管理」、「还往身上扑呢？」、「狼崽要吃兔兔了」、「妈妈不允许！宝宝才三岁鸭！」。

被批公费谈恋爱的两个人毫无自觉的在车上分享着同一根耳机线，金博洋哼出声还能听听，羽生一开口节目组的人都在抖肩膀，镜头都是晃得，羽生给人笑的不好意思，半条腿搁座椅上，侧身脸埋在金博洋肩膀上直摆手，金博洋笑的眼睛都没了，一只手抓着羽生横在身前的胳膊，一只手捂着嘴，两条小细腿抵着前排座椅，小脚乱蹬。

车上一大半时间是无脑笑过去的，到了地儿简直满世界都是球迷的气息，跟看演唱会似得，门口还有卖周边和脸贴的，今天两个队伍都不是金博洋的本命，相比较之下他还是更喜欢勇士，在左脸贴了个勇士图案，又在右脸贴了两颗小爱心，金博洋凑近给镜头看，小模样可甜死了屏幕前的妈粉们。

羽生拿着票给金博洋拍了几张，其余时间全程手都拽着小孩，场馆外人多灯还暗，他哥怕孩子丢了“天天，你看那边有租借儿童防走失带的。”

“我已经成年了。”这语气说不出的嗲怪，几乎全缩在袖子里只露出一点指尖的手轻轻地拍打着羽生的肩膀，与其说在撒小脾气不如说在撒娇，他知道羽生是故意逗他，换做平时金博洋最多也就藏在心里偷着甜，面上还是得循规蹈矩的绷着，这会儿也许是被周围气氛感染，也许是关系里那些因为陌生而被虚掷的刻板假象在逐渐削薄。

“我知道。”怎样才能让眼前的小孩明白‘我已经成年了’这句话听起来有多糟糕，甚至可以上升到某种暗示，他眼底越干净，神色越天然，说话的口吻越单纯，话里的臆想解读对羽生越具有冲击性和破坏力，最赤裸的邀请在‘我已经成年了’这句话前都不值一提。

他刚跨过一条界限，到达了一片危险境地，叫——只要他愿意，任何人都可以对他为所欲为，对金博洋来说十分危险，但对羽生来说极具吸引力。

两人围着体育馆转了一圈就戴着猫耳朵去排队，当然，戴猫耳的只有金博洋，羽生的耻度还没能允许他在镜头前戴猫耳，羽生站在金博洋身后越过肩膀去看小孩手里的信息内容，他本来就比金博洋高半个头，马靴带一点跟差距更加明显了，两人头发摩擦交杂在一起，羽生一只手不知不觉间就搂住了小孩的腰“有告诉你是谁吗？”

“没，不过我有看网上的猜测，说是丹尼斯和车俊焕，羽生，你师弟。”金博洋总觉得他和羽生最近越来越像大洋中脊的活火山，平静的海面下灼热的气泡冲散黑色的火山灰，在光无法企及的深处暗涌波动、沸腾翻搅，当羽生挤破一个个距离气泡靠近他，金博洋的内心每分每秒都在被打乱重塑，他们之间的情感递进一下来的太多太猛，金博洋觉得自己有些跟不上。

他像一个拼命想跟上新手教程的菜鸟，而对方直接一笔带过把他拉近了boss副本，迷。

“车俊焕来干嘛？他多大？15还是16？”忍住没吐槽带一小孩得多烦人，羽生伸手划拉手机屏幕，下车两个人节目组已经通知会补两位，羽生对自己师弟来不来完全不知情，他们虽然一个公司，但羽生对后辈完全没放过心思，对车俊焕的印象大概就是头发多的可怕，羽生反思了一下自己，他好像记人都不太记脸，眨了眨羽生想了想金博洋。

天天是……嗯，可爱。

“15，我记得车俊焕比你小十岁，看，还有说普鲁申科的，她们怎么不猜另一个是亚古丁。”作为一个优秀的网民，金博洋对娱乐圈的八卦是信手就能拈来，这两位双影帝在八年前曾经合作过一部同性恋电影《Ouro Prêto》，听他师妹隋文静说，不少女孩当时就是因为他俩而一脚踏进脆皮鸭坑的，无知少女被宣传期的爱情迷了眼，在狗粮宣天里失了智，真情实感的站了真人，但后来普亚二人莫名其妙就闹掰了，是很多资深脆皮鸭女孩无法释怀的意难平“念念不忘，必有回响，节目组表示安排！”

“胡说什么呢。”手上力道收紧，顺带捏了一把金博洋的腰肉，羽生警告地瞪了一眼金博洋，羽生倒不知道什么意难平什么八卦，他只是听说两边的粉丝关系已经到了见面能扯头发撕脸当街对打的恶劣程度，他单纯的担心金博洋这番话会被别有用心的人拿去乱分析惹麻烦，他吃过这种亏。

知道自己口无遮拦说错了话，金博洋瞟了眼镜头，抿着嘴收了手机乖乖排队。

他最近因为羽生被激起了一个奇怪的癖好，他喜欢，甚至可以说享受被羽生管教的驯服感，无论是摆出严厉的姿态告诫他、训他，还是用那双细长深邃的眼睛沉积着成熟气息的凝视他，这个时候的羽生有种别样的气质，能随意掌控拿捏青涩的他。

进场的时候，工作组的人被拦了下来，会场方不让抗器械进去拍摄，拍摄团队这边还没有准备GoPro和DV，节目组只能让两人先进去，他们去交涉看能不能拍，不行就只能让他俩自己在里边看了，羽生和金博洋倒开心，取下录音设备给随行的工作人员，小跑着就进了大厅。

金博洋先去场馆里找位置，羽生拿着钱去买饮料零食。

怎么也是第一次看现场，小球迷金博洋难掩兴奋的和球场来了一张自拍，刚巧把买完东西找来的羽生一起拍了进去，只不过很模糊还低着头，金博洋单纯的认为没人会去注意混在众多模糊人头里的羽生，他加了个滤镜就直接发了出去。

脱了羽绒服金博洋里面是一件白色的毛衣，浅卡其色的休闲裤露出一点袜子，脚上的AJ HGIce粉的可以说是十分的嗲了，金博洋本来就白，这个年纪满脸都是惹人羡慕的胶原蛋白，嫩嫩的，低着头刘海乖顺的落下一片暗粉色的阴影，脸上的线条纤薄又细腻，小手捏着外套把它跌成扁平的模样放在背后，吸了吸鼻子抬头，那瞬间羽生无法解释的心弦一颤，总觉得光照在小孩的脸上都显得过分粗砺，他是那么的柔软。

“黄油啤酒！”闻着味金博洋就知道羽生给他买来了什么，接过一堆吃的东西放在腿上，羽生的可乐没地放只能先搁地上了，在场外乱逛那会儿金博洋就查到这家场馆比赛期间会特供黄油啤酒，一直偷偷和羽生说想喝一杯，他也不是爱喝酒，比起又苦又辣的酒，金博洋的小孩子口味还是更喜欢甜的饮料，但是黄油啤酒例外，他在第一站英国喝过一次，特别好喝。

“只能喝一杯。”把外套随便搭在椅背上，羽生提了提裤子才坐下，羽生拿了一片奶油脆玉米扔嘴里，注意到金博洋头上歪掉的猫耳，拍了拍手指甜腻的碎屑，抬手重新帮他夹好，弄完还趁机捏了一下金博洋白净的后颈“美国人做东西太随便了，可能没有在阿瓦隆喝到的好喝。”

也不是痒，只是被捏脖子下意识缩肩膀，在没有和羽生熟悉之前，金博洋对触碰这类行为一点也不敏感，可以说他还是一个很喜欢skinship的人，坐过别人大腿也被人抱起来闹着玩过，跟人走一块勾肩搭背黏黏糊糊也是常态，他没有任何特别的感觉，但羽生不一样，一开始金博洋甚至很抗拒和羽生触碰，这一切太不真实了，思绪奔涌下金博洋只觉得害怕，能把‘白月光’从遥不可及的高处拉到自己身边，换谁都得怂“我的酒量挺好的。”

“天天不记得伦敦最后一夜发生的事了对吗？”吸管在纸杯里打着转，搅得冰块发出清脆凌乱的碰在一起，碳酸饮料的气泡在半透明的黑色液体里急遽的升腾炸开，羽生别有深意地瞟了旁边的小孩一眼，暗红色的眼尾勾勒着撩人的隐晦深长“小醉鬼。”

“呃…咳！咳咳……”他不是被黄油啤酒呛到的，是被自己的口水，金博洋捂着嘴咳的眼睛里都是水汽，他不明白羽生为什么会这么问，是暗示他喝多了之后做了什么吗？跟羽生有关？还是做了丢脸的事？越急咳嗽越停不下来，金博洋只能感觉到羽生在摸着他的背，眼前是模糊的湿漉漉影子，什么也看不清。

还没来得及问清楚，比赛已经准备开始了，羽生抹掉金博洋咳出来的生理泪水，竖起食指抵在唇上‘嘘’了一声“如果今晚勇士赢了魔术，我就告诉你。”

金博洋不知道羽生算不算毒奶，勇士第一节小比分领先，第二节开始就打的不太顺，落后11分时金博洋还安慰自己有机会，落后15分金博洋有点慌，落后18分金博洋喝光了杯子里的黄油啤酒，不知道是啤酒真的做的敷衍不好喝，还是支持的球队落后，又或者是离想要的答案越来越远，金博洋没有中场续杯的欲望，吃了两颗巧克力球，金博洋没有灵魂的盯着顶上的大屏幕定格的分数。

啤酒喝太多金博洋中场休息跑了一趟厕所，回来时场馆里正在放《Champion》，拉拉队的表演踩着尾声结束，剩下的就是球迷表演时间，主持人抓人上球场互动，金博洋躲过飞奔下楼的白人壮汉，坐回位置上“我刚才在厕所被认出来了。”

“粉丝？起来，坐到衣服了。”拍了拍金博洋的腰，羽生帮他把衣服抽了出来搭在椅背上，羽生有些近视，平时不喜欢带隐形眼镜都是瞎着，今天为了看比赛能和金博洋聊上，他还特地把框架眼镜带来了，透明的鼻托柔软的夹在秀气的鼻梁上，金色的金属框架配上那双细长漂亮的眼睛，说不出的斯文败类气质，最骚的莫过还有防滑链，金色的细条链子贴着脸晃了晃，和羽生脖子上挂着的一堆链子发出碰撞声。

“不是，就是那种球迷俱乐部的前线，也不是认出了我，是认出了你，然后认出了我。”人原话是‘你就是那个经常和羽生结弦一起上热搜的金博洋吧’，捆绑倒贴听多了，金博洋当时还挺紧张，还好人只是球迷，跟他要了合照发微博就开开心心的进了厕所，那么开心，肯定是魔术的，金博洋想到糟心的比分就堵得慌，不过看着戴眼镜的羽生他有注入了灵魂，人间还是值得的，真好看！

“那也是认出了你，天天现在……”

羽生的话被现场突然的起哄声打断，两人不约而同的看向球场，羽生转头太快眼镜还滑下去了一点，他往上推了推，抬眼就看到他和金博洋出现在顶上吊着的LED大屏幕里，周围的人都一脸看好戏的表情揶揄的盯着他们，前排的小姑娘还特别少女的双手握着挡住嘴来了一句‘lovely~’，羽生完全不知道发生了什么，他再去看金博洋，金博洋耳朵已经红了起来，眼神躲闪的直摆手，羽生歪头看着金博洋“怎么了？”

“Kiss Cam！”没等金博洋回答，拿着话筒的主持人已经吼了出来，这时候有人认出了羽生，跟金博洋不一样，羽生怎么也是多次提名过国际电影节奖项，还拿过最佳男主角的亚洲演员，他拍的片子质量也非常高，受众度在欧美也很广。

kiss cam，羽生听着有些耳熟，好像听金博洋说过，kiss……目光停留在小孩肉肉的嘴唇上，羽生想起了他在酒店洗袜子时，金博洋跟他吐槽过中场休息会有kiss cam这个环节，他当时开着水，金博洋又在床上说的，他也没听太全，大致就是这是个游戏环节，被镜头定格捕捉到的两个人需要接吻，当然，并不是完全强制性的，实在不愿意也就算了。

短短的几秒钟，羽生眼前的一切像慢镜头一样铺开，供他一帧一帧的去观察忖度金博洋的表情，可遗憾的是，他的脑子也跟着迟钝了，只能看着头顶浅显的光影映在金博洋的眼睛里闪闪烁烁，他巨细靡遗的想到了刚洗完澡的金博洋，凝在皮肤上的水珠也同样闪着稀碎的光，热气把小孩白嫩的皮肤蒸的粉粉的，嘴唇水润的透着比平时更深一点的红，他总后悔在泰晤士河游船上没有亲吻这张嘴，哪怕小孩已经醉的根本不会知道他们做过什么。

淅淅沥沥的细雨里，身后是岸上璀璨的霓虹，在近视眼的世界里，那些城市灯光被镀上了一层天然的浪漫滤镜，在羽生的余光里，模糊的光斑像一副打湿了的画伫立在远处，色彩柔和斑斓的晕染在一起，闪烁的衬出金博洋昏暗的轮廓，羽生当时只顾着看金博洋的眼睛，醉意迷离的眼底，「喜欢」正在赤裸无声的爆裂着星火，但最后羽生也没有吻下去，他只是紧紧地握着金博洋的手拉到唇边，小心翼翼地亲上了小孩怯生生，冻得发红的指背。

他能闻到酒香，他奢想着那双被伦敦雾气凝出水汽的嘴唇，羽生无法抵抗深陷臆想的诱惑，他想吻那张唇，哪怕只是个游戏。

很久以后，采访里问四十岁的羽生做过最勇敢的事是什么，他说——“把衣服罩在某人身上，让所有目睹过那一幕的人猜了十几年我当时有没有亲他。”

衣服抖在发出面料摩擦的声音，听在金博洋耳朵里太过刺激，他似乎有些知道羽生要做什么又不敢肯定猜测的正确与否，宽大厚实的帽子罩在他头上，衣服落在后背莫名的多了几分安全感，可这并不能安抚快蹦出嗓子眼的心跳，帽子被往前拉收紧，视野局限到被羽生漂亮的脸占的满满的，眼镜的金框上光点跳跃流动，让那双眼睛嬗变的扑朔迷离，金博洋张了张嘴，却一个字也说不出口，喉咙又痒又涩，他鬼使神差地伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇。

眼前瞬间一暗。

没有人知道羽生结弦当时有没有亲到金博洋，宽大的帽子遮住了羽生的脸，那隐秘不可窥探的十秒，最终被编成一个又一个传言，杜撰成千百般空虚厮磨，有人说它浪漫，有人骂它可耻，有人用冗长词藻写彼此颈间香气，有人言语尖锐抨击与他亲密是罪，那么多双眼睛看着，那么多人揣测辩驳，而他们穷极一生也得到不谜底。

这亲密秘密，该是你我的无上浪漫。

————END————


	2. 番外

**[共赏]糊逼吸血艹cp热度是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧**

今天我们仙子被脏东西倒贴了吗？  
贴了  
《春天，来了》最后一期预告  
1L 大佬的女人

我真不明白这位是听不懂场面话  
还是百年难得一遇的惊天大智障  
（微笑）  
2L junior

忍一忍吧姐妹，这辣鸡综艺下周就葬坟头长草了  
3L 不再联系

？？？nilinfjj现在diss人越来越清奇了 这视频有什么毛病？  
不是你们牛先说可以抱着一起滑下去的吗？？哈啰？？？  
4L 椒盐人鱼尾巴

这么危险的事 谁都听得出来是说的场面话 这位什么毛病 真的就贴上去了 他是想害死别人吗？不知道这个东西有多危险？那么高滑下去 不是我哥哥我都心疼  
5L 亚洲第一美

这是我崽崽 我不心疼 这尼玛本来就可以双人滑下去的OK  
16期了 崽崽对jby的喜欢瞎子都看得出来 能不能不要攻击他的朋友  
无极鲅鱼  
6L 港岛妹妹

牛粉姐姐和nfjj还是不一样的  
7L 莫妮卡

我只是单纯来看看哪家小弟弟叕被nfjj生撕了 先深表同情  
8L 白拉普吃饭了

@港岛妹妹 批你🐴的皮呢  
9L 大佬的女人

噗……又来了 所有不把刀枪棍棒耍的有模有样的 通通都被nfjj打成批皮 惹不起  
（8楼求求不带我拉普宝出场啊 nfjj很危险 nfjj真的很危险)  
10L MDZZ

这位又不是第一次这么不要脸的倒贴了  
**神仙哥哥吃饭**  
11L 等一个星降之夜

脱裤子拿私生视频当枪使  
提起裤子对私生喊打喊杀  
nfjj妙啊  
12L 糖枫树

等我有钱了 我一定买一个有声音的耳机  
13L 猫日日

我宝宝吃饭呢 这位怎么肥四？？？坐在桌子上还挡着我宝宝不让吃？  
14L 天空之羽

看视频的确好像是殷勤过了……人长了手 能自己抽纸巾拿水杯  
怎么看着那么不舒服呢 我只是个路人 别怼我  
15L 最后的我们

红衣服那个干嘛一直和吃饭的人说话？这样人家还怎么吃啊？  
16L 此情可待成追忆

jby可真黏ys  
17L 辣子

16楼是什么大户人家出生 食不言寝不语警告  
18L 恐怖童谣

作为一个粉 我只想说 你们为了搞jby真的太用心了  
看了原视频你们就知道jby为什么挡着柚子不让他吃了 那两天柚子还感冒 弟弟真的很照顾我们柚子 有些人追个星别追的这么脏心烂肺行不行  
19L AJ还是要买的

楼上牛粉姐姐给指个路呗  
20L Arms

 **布拉格跳舞**  
某人真的心里一点数也没有，牛和小姐姐跳舞跳的好好，某人截胡可真不要脸  
21L 成年人要看黄色产物

我有时候看不懂nf的倒贴到底在说谁…………  
22L 夜湖谣书

这视频发出来到底是为了什么？？？  
？？？？？看不懂惹 nfjj是觉得所有人都是瞎子吗  
23L 心弦

那视频咋看都是你们牛自己把手伸人外套里 搂着别人走道的吧 这也能说是别人倒贴？就因为别人路过了你牛旁边？我真的是瑞斯拜了nilinf  
24L 魏总一个亿养山

没事在我哥哥身边瞎几把转什么转  
我们哥哥就是人太好  
25L 为你而生

楼上真的不是黑吗？  
这话认真的吗？  
26L 给你摘星星

哥哥除了我们一无所有了！（手动狗头）  
27L professional

全世界都要害我哥哥！（手动狗头）  
28L 小狐狸

就知道吸我哥哥的血艹cp热度 不撕资源不撕榜 不拳打黑子脚踢多担 你们也配？！  
贡献电影票就以为不是白嫖哥哥了吗？你们为哥哥战斗过吗？你们根本不爱哥哥！只是看上了哥哥这朵花！只想着拉瓜给你们的蒸煮吸血糖！你们也配？！  
哼！你们这些cp狗坏的很（手动狗头）  
降智警告  
29L 马丁神仙

哈哈哈哈哈哈饭圈真实！  
哥哥不需要朋友！哥哥的朋友都是表面关系！他们就是为了倒贴哥哥蹭热度！哥哥只有我们了！哥哥太惨了！呜呜呜！（狗头x10）  
30L 樱桃鬼

断章取义先死个🐴哦，截得七零八碎放出来洗你🐴呢。  
自己点进去看一看，别就知道当洗脑包。  
**完整版**  
dw犯什么贱在楼里批皮路人。  
31L 所有的酒都不如你

洗脑包nf日常  
我们牛哥有钱有人脉有实力有朋友有事业 哥哥最不缺的就是你们这些野鸡dw  
苍了天了 多来点有脑子正常的 善良可爱的小姐姐喜欢这个优秀的男人叭  
畸形饭圈着实脏了仙子  
32L 一人成团

所以不让吃的都是有酒的？  
33L 奶茶是命

那天是牛有工作，飞机比其他人晚了几个小时才到哥本哈根。  
牛一下飞机就给甜打了电话说落地了，其他人吃了饭就去玩了，就甜留在餐厅等牛，那天好几道菜都是红酒烩的，牛又在感冒不能吃太油腻的，甜就给他说那些菜是有酒的，不让他吃太油的。  
因为感冒，牛吃饭的时候一直在流鼻涕，甜给他递纸还让他多喝热水。  
这也能扭曲倒贴，妖魔鬼怪果然不是我们凡人能懂的。  
34L 所有的酒都不如你

酒酒专业打假  
爱我们酒  
35L 珐琅茶杯

nf一个套路用一万年也不带更新的吗？每次都是发帖 然后自己人换号批皮路人来diss 有几个路人id我在nilinfjj的帖子里看到好几次了 次次都强调自己是路人 xswl  
36L 你是要考研的人

节目粉只想说 tt是个好孩子 喜欢他是人之常情 黑子真的烦人  
37L 九秋

我是进来看打架的  
@所有的酒都不如你 这位朋友为什么要发糖  
……

真香  
再来点？  
38L 芳心纵火犯撒微笑

劝你nfjj不要再批皮路人 让真路人开麦 靴靴  
本豆粉看节目只看到牛和天互相贴 靴靴  
还倒贴 当初天天开直播 是哪帮傻逼在人直播间吼着要看牛 自己说话什么态度口吻心里没点b数？人还好心好意给你们看了 拍拍屁股转头就说人糊 不是为了牛谁去他直播间 真的是恶臭  
39L 音乐比语言更能训诫

我觉得nfjj与其说撕瓜不如说是给jby刺激到了叭  
以前她家蒸煮被拉瓜 撕cp打脸一波一波的 毕竟蒸煮人设摆在那儿 看起来跟谁都亲 实际上撩完就跑 根本是拔屌无情本无 nfjj正宫姿态不要太高  
这次撕瓜 除了几个莫名其妙的视频和图 啥也没有 战斗力着实不够看啊 这是真的撕不出干货 只能编了  
有些心疼饭圈战斗机女孩 蒸煮不宠  
40L 毒总小可爱

dw要闹了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈  
41L 谁给我上了个非酋buff

但人家会买营销号啊 把自己买棺材板的钱拿给营销号泼jby脏水 也不怕bshy哦  
42L 切瑟尔

楼上好好说话，阴阳怪气的跟dw有什么区别。  
43L CMBYN

说的好像jby就没有dw似得  
上次牛脚受伤 谁在背地里说他装呢  
嘴巴得多贱才说得出这种话  
44L 仙子的女朋友

狗咬狗罢辽  
dw这狗东西  
还能出来挣个你毒我毒 真特么瑞斯拜  
45L 天生一对

dw真把自己当个东西（我说的是所有dw 泛指任何一家 包括cp的）  
有一点分辨能力很难吗？  
再说了 你们有屁的资格置喙别人喜欢什么  
建议dw读一读《乌合之众》这本书 看看自己的嘴脸有多恶心 愚蠢 无知又可笑  
46L 春风十里

春风太太你说了她们也听不懂的  
人才听得懂人话  
谁知道dw是个什么瘠薄东西  
47L 小猪佩奇我配你

看了dw的视频  
我只想说……  
我的cp真特么甜  
48L 今天有糖吗

我不是jby的粉 也不嗑cp 只是蒸煮跟nf蒸煮合作了一部电影 然后被nfjj撕了整整半年 这种打nfjj脸的事怎么能少得了我呢  
**链接**  
**链接**  
**链接**  
**链接**  
49L 小手可爱

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈苍天饶过谁  
50L 单反穷三代

？坐大腿那个本cp狗都没磕过！！！哭辽  
51L 木由

dw此时此刻的内心 一首绿光普照  
52L 1984

那是在墨尔本动物园，宇野身上的镜头拍到的。  
当时观光车位置不够了，都知道甜甜性格不争不抢的，别人看到车都赶着上了，他走在最后，牛坐上去看了一圈没位置就把甜甜拉腿上坐着了。  
不过园区不同意，这样不安全，牛和甜甜才下来等的第二辆。  
53L 所有的酒都不如你

那个 还有别的糖吗 感觉两位有那么点甜(路人开麦. jpg)  
54L 来一杯卡查卡

为楼上@造访一颗星  
伤口撒盐.jpg  
55L 安利要伐

dw很久没出现了  
56L 我的猫头鹰没有来

这楼走向不太好 她们在隔壁另开了一贴 可以过去围观一下nfjj的自编自导自演  
点我看戏  
57L 蜉蝣一角

在热搜看到过他两的动图 抛开cp脑 这两一看关系就很好啊  
58L 爱梦甜的

问题是，普通人是抛开cp脑  
搁dw身上，人是直接抛开脑子啊  
你能怎么办  
59L 真相是真

沃德天，隔壁居然还撕起了资源，jby刚入圈能跟牛撕？？？  
dw怎么能这么欺负小弟弟呢！森气！  
60L 甜牙

 **我圈镇圈kiss cam整理合集**  
**所有的奶不如你整理合集**  
**你牛眼里天天哪里都可可爱爱**  
**《春天，来了》正片糖点合集①**  
**《春天，来了》正片糖点合集②**  
**《春天，来了》正片糖点合集③**  
**《春天，来了》正片糖点合集④**  
**《春天，来了》小黑屋采访全糖合集1-16期全**  
**《春天，来了》花絮柚天糖合集1-16期全+补随身拍摄整理**  
**墨尔本机场 甜甜叫牛哥哥整理**  
**牛生日趴甜甜到场合集**  
**两人一起跨年 ins和微博合照合集**  
**约饭合集**  
**颁奖典礼铜矿整理**  
**甜甜偷偷飞日本被拍到和牛在迪士尼合集**  
**路透散装糖整理**  
**饭拍散装糖整理**  
**柚天小甜心双份可爱图博资源**  
**你牛唱歌甜甜溺爱打拍集中整理**  
听说这节目第三季两位小可爱还会继续参加  
坐等蒸煮扛旗  
61L 造访一颗星

我滴妈 这得补到猴年马月去了  
这对这么皇权富贵的吗？？？  
62L 怀柔铁兔

过分了啊 没必要 真的没必要  
万年吃冷cp的流下了狗泪 都是磕cp 差别咋辣么大呢 1551  
63L 第二城堡

这对要不是真的 我把我头砍下来  
64L 斯芬克斯之罚

我只想知道一点，那个kiss cam到底亲没亲？！！！  
65L 小蜘蛛

姐妹你有事吗？我们要是知道，还至于跟nf过招？亲还是没亲，决定着是nf死还是cp狗死。  
66L 所有的酒都不如你

啧，我觉得亲了，否则tt干嘛第三节一直披着衣服挡着脸，都知道tt一害羞就脸红（可爱ฅฅ*），场馆里那么热能捂那么久，得羞到什么地步了啊，我jio得亲了！  
67L 黑百合少女

亲了！我证明，我看到了，我是甜甜帽子上的一根毛，我可以证明。  
68L 包养组

我也看到了！我是牛哥的眼镜，信我，我看的清清楚楚  
69L 烟灰色的驯龙宝

亲你🐴  
戴眼镜看不见吗？无极鲅鱼  
70L 大佬的女人

我死的那天能知道答案吗？  
如果不能 阿妈做鬼也不会放过他两的  
再次感谢球队皮下当初直播了整个kiss cam过程 救我狗命  
71L 我从小就喜欢他

好奇心使我点进了最后一条链接，求生欲使我退了出来  
jby对ysjx是真爱了 真的  
72L NZND合体了吗

nfjj：分手应该体面 谁都不要说抱歉  
73L 深情寡义

妈耶 我为爱情流眼泪  
感谢ms皮下发的kiss cam视频！他是我狗生里的英雄！  
74L 崽的小jio

这特么四舍五入就是doi惹！！！！！  
75L 云养柚子猫猫

以前我被粉头带成洗脑包 啥视频图都只看粉头说的_(:зゝ∠)_那会儿就觉得天天超级讨厌 天天的粉都是王八蛋 嗑他俩cp的更是恶心  
但是我朋友是他俩的cp饭 本着追星不能影响三次元朋友 我两都各饭各的 井水不犯河水 直到我用她电脑写东西…………  
dbq 我错了  
他俩超可爱  
76L 起源男神

什么爱情！什么男人！让我心碎！让我流泪！  
女友粉看着有丶丶想哭  
77L 大白鹅的毛

楼上的女友粉姐妹来一杯叭  
78L 天生一对

看了第二条链接  
我必须要让所有人看到我圈瑰宝 @LeMirror太太剪的神仙crossover **《春风十里》**  
79L 我莫得感情

LM太太下凡辛苦了！这真的是电影了好吗！  
双星🔒了！这对儿大写加粗的又撩又甜！  
叙一和Tango红蓝也🔒死！什么幼驯染青春偶像剧嘛！  
但！小门戈是起源大佬的！  
80L 甜度100%

弗拉门戈不是九秋宝的吗？！  
我不允许拆冰与火之歌！  
九宝那句“让我们勇敢的爱吧，把手给我好吗？”真的心动一万年，配小门戈的“我爱你，绝不退缩，我不够勇敢，但我不后悔孤注一掷。”真的绝美！  
81L 鹅叽看看妈妈

哈？mat太太要哭了 她坚定的小门戈是叙一崽的 大白鹅x小蜘蛛的我觉得不会有人有异议  
Tango宝🔒小罗密欧 处男组  
82L 蜉蝣一角

走疯大佬不配有姓名？？？？？？  
我要闹了啊  
83L 神仙谈恋爱

走疯大佬原配不是Tango宝？？？把小罗密欧的🔒撬了  
小门戈不愧是这条crossover街上最可爱的崽，哪个大佬都想拥有  
84L 无尾风

哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上你很过分诶！臭铝人！  
小门戈和吉他宝真的是靓仔！  
Tango宝难道不是晴明的！  
85L 玫瑰小王子

晴明难道不是白崽的？  
86L 想拥有一只猫

白崽难道不是起源大佬的？  
87L 眸屿

起源大佬难道不是星战盐宝的？  
88L 钱rap

屁啦！叙一原配是Tango崽崽！  
89L 不加糖

楼上王八蛋 森气  
90L 鹅叽看看妈妈

住手叭 别骚了 天天才几个角色啊 到最后不够分的好伐  
91L 10033333

Tangox叙一  
小门戈x九秋  
李慕白x晴明  
星战x星降  
驯龙x起源  
小吉他x樱花精  
小蜘蛛x花开  
……emmm 其他就随意 求求二位快进组 我想拉新瓜啊！  
92L LeMirror

后面三个冷cp我真的只在LM太太的《春风十里》看到过  
93L 社畜

这个楼里dw已经没有地位了吗？  
94L 人间不直的

@LeMirror 太太 走疯大佬呢！！  
95L 今晚吃鸡吧

emmm................  
新糖 **神仙爱情品一品**  
96L 一个人的性爱

昨晚的路透？  
97L 腿打断

不 老戈 豆 方方谈话说牛和天的cut  
特别意味深长  
98L 天生一对

嗯？粉头又双叒叕来扛旗了吗，我飞奔赶往狗粮第一现场  
99L 我把你当兄弟

姐妹带我一个  
100L 你特么居然想上我

……

20年后我翻出这贴，只为说一句——天生一对szd。  
**羽生结弦住家大公开，同居？结婚？想领养孩子？谁动了我们的男神！**  
**追星当如金博洋，转发这篇报道，你也将成功睡到你的偶像。**  
**问:二十年前的NBA中场休息的Kiss Cam环节，二位到底有没有亲上？**  
**十年又十年，只要你等，万一你的cpszd呢？就像羽生结弦和金博洋。**  
1207L 大佬的女人

[还贴已被楼主 大佬的女人 锁贴 无法回帖]

————番外.END————


	3. 直播

在日本首站录制《春天，来了》第三季时，正好是金博洋的生日，节目组简单的给他庆祝了一下，吃了蛋糕金博洋就溜回了房间，他跟粉丝约好了生日这天晚上会直播的，节目固然重要，但都比不上宠粉重要。

简单的拿杯子和纸巾盒把手机立在桌上，日式的小茶几挺矮的，金博洋只能坐地上，太久没直播，他捣鼓了一会儿才升级好app登录，把行李箱拉到床尾打开，翻了一堆吃的喝的扔茶几上，又把准备好的照片和充电宝拿出来，原本还想去卫生间弄掉头上的闪光纸屑，一照镜子发现和彩带夹在一起黏住了头发，不洗是没法弄掉了，金博洋一看时间遂放弃。

一切准备就绪，金博洋开了直播。

主播开启直播会直接发送到关联账号平台，把金博洋设成特别关注的粉丝很快就收到提醒挤进了直播间，看着人数不断地往上涨，评论塞不下了的不停翻新，金博洋拉了拉耐克背带裤的带子，抱腿靠在身后的床抬手跟直播间的挥了挥“晚上好，我们在等一等人数稳定了开始。”

 

「 **乖宝生日快乐！** 」

「 **天总生日快乐** 」

「 **生日快乐** 」

……

「 **啊啊啊啊穿背带裤的崽崽太可爱了叭** 」

「 **天总打耳洞了？？？** 」

【 **为什么在无名指带戒指？我的白菜该不会....** 】

 

“装饰而已，我还没到法定结婚年纪啊，想什么呢。”带着气泡的惹眼弹幕评论飘过，正好被拆牛奶盒子的金博洋看到，他才19岁，喝了一口牛奶，金博洋舔着嘴边的奶渍突然想到了什么，偷着乐出了声。

 

「 **天天这是在日本？** 」

「 **宝宝背带裤里的T恤也好好看，想买** 」

「 **emmm 不会在柚子家里吧** 」

「 **cp饭请圈地自萌，谢谢。** 」

……

 

“不是，在录春来第三季，在酒店。”低头看了一眼自己的背带裤，金博洋打开还冒着冷气的草莓冰奶，拿勺子舀了一大勺塞嘴里，他拉着胸口的勾子标签给粉丝看，反正他也没有代言服装广告，在这方面没有约束“背带裤是耐克的，大概两千多吧，T恤是doublet，价钱不记得了，想买的可以去官网搜一下。”

 

「 **天天穿起来是好看，我们穿起来就……** 」

「 **这个中袖T恤怎么看着这么眼熟** 」

「 **乖乖你不会还没吃饭吧？？？** 」

【 **牛是不是有黑色的？上周在机场穿的那件，我还说配的挺好看，原来是某人在帮他啊！！** 】

「 **买不起 哭辽** 」

……

 

“两件打八折，就买了一件送羽生，好看吧，给你们看看图案。”说着金博洋就把背带从肩膀上抹下去，特炫耀的挺着小胸脯给直播间的女神们看，他对自己今天这身可满意了，天秤座只要打扮的好看，能自己开心一整天“饭是吃了，但又饿了，我容易饿你们知道的。”

 

「 **那是你不正经吃饭** 」

「 **讨厌你们这些怎么吃都吃不胖的人** 」

「 **！脱粉三秒！！！** 」

「 **没必要，天天你这么嘚瑟真的没必要，还有，不要随便脱衣服给人看啊崽！** 」

「 **不好好吃饭不怕牛又双叒叕管你吗？** 」

「 **家教很严警告** 」

……

 

“你们咋不信我呢，真吃了，吃老多了，我都怕一会儿直播着上厕所，也太尴尬了。”说完金博洋就捂着脸笑，看着一堆人说他要是不好好吃饭就去跟羽生告状，金博洋又气又心里偷着甜，他揉了揉眼睛吐槽她们胳膊肘往外拐，羽生就在楼下呢，闹了两句看人数基本稳定了，金博洋清清嗓子正式开始直播。

前半个小时聊了些正经话题，关于他的工作和拍的片，感谢了粉丝站的慈善活动，说了一下最近的状态，然后把抽奖礼物的照片给直播间的人看了看，毕竟化妆品什么的他也不懂，来之前让助理把礼物都拍了照片给他，抽完助理在国内给她们发，再次感谢了给他生日祝福的人，正式流程结束，接下来是半个小时的freetalk。

自从录了第二季《春来》，金博洋每次开直播聊着聊着话题就跑到了羽生身上，原本不在单人直播间提别人是基本礼仪，一开始女神们也会提醒评论和横向弹幕氪金大佬们注意，不要提别人，特别是羽生，可很快她们就发现，天天回答问题十有八九都是选的提及羽生的，仿佛没有羽生的评论根本无法吸引金博洋的注意，久而久之，除了新入坑的唯饭，金博洋这边的控场已经懒得提醒了，蒸煮要造作，她们也拦不住。

 

「 **天总今天跳舞吗？** 」

「 **想要再看一遍弗拉门戈天跳TTH！！！！** 」

「 **结束福利跳舞好不好？！** 」

【 **我们让跳就说不，牛哥要看就偷偷给跳，大猪蹄子QAQ** 】

「 **妈妈白养你了** 」

……

 

“那能一样吗，那是我偶像，我爱豆，我可不得有求必应使命必达吗，没毛病。”说到这事金博洋脸就烧，他弗拉门戈那个角色是个queer，在电影里既穿帅气迷人的西装拍男人屁股，也蹬着一双双一根造型夸张的高跟提着裙摆亲吻女人的嘴唇，最经典的一幕就是金博洋穿着红色衬衣和黑色西裤，脚下踩着一双造型尖锐可怖的红色高跟鞋，在女主杀死她男友的房间里，独自跳的那段诡异魅人的《Talk to her》“这样，你们去问羽生，他要是说可以跳给你看，我就跳。”

 

「 **拉倒吧你，护弟狂魔能同意我把头拧下来** 」

「 **不给看就不给看 为森么要塞我们狗粮** 」

【 **都不说我们没途径征求他老人家的意见，真有途径，估计会被牛哥死亡凝视叭** 】

「 **我还是去看电影cut比较实际** 」

【 **天总床上是有只噗？** 】

「 **八倍镜女孩儿警告** 」

……

 

“羽生的，我两一间房。”探身去把躺在床上的噗桑拿过来抱在怀里，金博洋一边回答问题，一边揉捏着手里的噗桑，最后把它塞背带裤里，只露出一个头挂着，金博洋把下巴抵在噗桑头顶。

 

「 **emmm 天天你这么玩儿柚子的噗他会生气吗？** 」

「 **上次机场猴爹托行李箱，把噗掉地上，牛当时表情都快炸了，笑死** 」

「 **牛:动我可以！动我的黄熊精不可以！！不OK！！！要刚！** 」

「 **你们是忘了上次天总当着牛的面 把噗一个远程投递扔行李箱了吗 你牛笑着鼓掌来着** 」

「 **噗：我为这个家付出太多！！！** 」

「 **甜不是说不喜欢噗桑吗？** 」

……

 

“我对噗桑挺好的，对吧，噗。”把维尼熊从背带裤里又抽出来，仰面放在膝盖上，金博洋摸着熊肚子，羽生是真的超喜欢这只小胖熊，知道他不喜欢还失落了好久，其实金博洋很少会碰羽生的维尼熊，羽生倒不会说什么，可他的某些粉骂他的唾沫能把他从日本冲回哈尔滨“羽生喜欢，看久了也觉得还行，那次扔它也是羽生让我扔的，我可不敢随便动这个小东西，老金贵了它。”

 

「 **传说中的爱屋及乌** 」

「 **让碰噗桑 牛哥也是很宠了** 」

【 **突然好奇 你们平时会吵架吗？** 】

「 **宝宝这样曲着腿坐好可爱鸭** 」

「 **我儿此刻散发着父爱的光辉……** 」

……

 

“吵架倒算不上，但是会有那种，嗯……怎么说呢，羽生单方面很凶的时候。”金博洋自认不是个会认怂的人，吃软不吃硬，可对上羽生，他就是个不折不扣的弟弟“都不是什么大事，就我不好好吃饭，他会一直坐旁边盯着我吃完为止，走路看手机也会被念叨，基本就这些，啊，唯一一次真的发脾气是李子君那个事，我没告诉他，他事后看到报道打电话气的话都说不出，那会儿我听他呼吸声心都在抖。”

李子君是金博洋的师姐，人美演技又厉害，除了比较作以外，哪哪都好，对金博洋也一直都很宠，她比金博洋大四岁，两人关系不错，所以李子君被圈内‘德艺双馨’的某位导演性骚扰，甚至差点潜了，跑出来后她第一时间就是找到金博洋倾述，当时金博洋刚下戏，听了个大概，他安抚了李子君就坐车去接她，为此还闹了段乌龙绯闻，说李子君踹了高学历圈外男友转头就吃下了同门小师弟。

两人见面李子君一直在哭，金博洋看着平日里对自己特别好的小姐姐这么委屈害怕，怎么也咽不下这口气，商量着设了个套，把那混蛋导演所做作为都拍了下来，只是中途出了点意外，那导演被特地放风招来的记者抓现行时，发现自己被设计坑了，恼羞成怒的拿烟灰缸扔李子君，却砸在了金博洋脑袋上。

 

「 **崽啊，以后别强出头，阿妈心脏不好** 」

「 **那次真的被吓死了** 」

「 **别说哥哥气的说不说话 麻麻看你一脑袋血 吓得在公车上就哭了** 」

【 **牛哥当时还在瑞士拍Libidream 隔天就在医院了 妈鸭 就为了见那十几分钟 这是亲哥啊** 】

【 **牛不是气的吧 感觉是真吓到了 看机场视频 脸冷的跟阿尔卑斯山脉似得 浑身散发着别他妈来招惹劳资的气场** 】

……

 

金博洋知道不能再继续往下说，只能道歉打马虎眼把这个话题带过去，不然再往下讲就得瞎编了，他不喜欢说谎话，但无可奉告又会让这帮小姑娘脑补太多，羽生当然不会只是到医院专门来他训一顿，金博洋正想说点什么把这个话题带过去，身后传来响声，门被打开，金博洋回头去看。

进门的人手里提着几个袋子，手机角度问题，直播间看不到进来的是谁，只能越过床看到一截大腿，金博洋嘴里刚塞了一个麻薯团，这会儿正粘的满口腔都是，发不出声，摆了摆手让他别过来，可对方显然没接受到正确的信号，把袋子往床上一扔，走到金博洋身边，金博洋赶忙咽下麻薯，正要张嘴说什么，跟他眼神一接触，金博洋瞬间神情有些慌乱地按翻了手机。

直播间瞬间黑屏，只能通过声音确定不是卡了，也不是直播间出了问题。

黑暗里传来轻轻地‘嘭’的一声，像什么摔在了地上，接着是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，听起来像衣服摩擦，然后她们听到金博洋奶声奶气的闷哼，之后是一阵短暂的沉默，有很微弱的声音，但是都听不清是什么，几秒后金博洋的声音再次响起“我在直播。”

最后……

最后直播就这么断了！断了！

一头雾水的粉丝懵逼了几分钟，看到金博洋发了微博，说是有人来给他送礼物，但是礼物不能给大家看才盖了手机，不过直播断掉真的是意外，停电了。

本来很多人都不信有这么巧的事，后来看到春来官博发动态说酒店停电才没深究，不过还是在好奇送了啥礼物见不得人，还有送礼物的又是谁。

这个时候显微镜女孩和八倍镜女孩，还有刑侦追星就该拥有姓名了。

半小时后一个博主挂出在群里大家扒出的东西，单从一条裤子的一半，一个衣服衣摆和一截模糊的手背，贴出了整整四张图的长条分析，最终结论就是，进门的人是羽生。

快到凌晨，一条黑屏前十几秒的动图分析又惊起一阵妖风，大致就是那位博主把羽生进门到黑屏那短短十几秒每一帧都做了推理，从行为学、心理学以及多年的脑补能力buff，硬生生的盖章了羽生从推倒金博洋，到把他压在榻榻米上，接着又亲又抱的石锤，表示rps可以磕了。

把半夜不睡觉，抱着手机的金博洋看的目瞪狗呆，背脊发凉。

她们追星真的浪费了！

“还不睡？”羽生被在被子里乱拱的金博洋给闹醒，看着手机屏幕的光在黑暗里照出金博洋的轮廓，羽生一把抢过来塞枕头底下，把人薅进怀里抱着，单人床更挤了“两个小时前我们就说了晚安，天天。”

“羽生，我觉得有人在我们房间装了摄像头！”羽生莫名其妙的‘哈？’了一声，金博洋手在枕头底下摸出手机给羽生看“太可怕了，我们换个房间吧。”

羽生看完后也由衷的佩服这些女孩的心思，能百分百对上也是厉害，羽生拿着手机又往下翻了翻，看到那个博主还做了金博洋直播期间的其他动图，穿着背带裤的小孩实在是可爱的犯规，看他一双手时不时钻进背带裤里摸来摸去的，羽生搂着金博洋后背的手往下摸上后腰，手指摩挲着内裤边，亲了一口的额头上留有痕迹的疤“天天这么精神，不如我们来做点什么。”

“嗯？有摄像头你还……唔……”

羽生把被子推到地上，让金博洋赤裸着青涩漂亮的身体自己张开腿骑在他身上动，羽生一边操还一边跟金博洋说别人一直在看着，弄得金博洋又羞又兴奋。

金博洋发誓他以后再也不大半夜作妖了，还有，羽生在的场合，他绝不直播，现在的小姑娘太可怕了！

————END————

 


	4. 戈米沙为堵柜门付出了太多

大家好，我是戈米沙，是一个优秀的青年演员兼主持人，最近……不对，应该说自从我上了《春天，来了》那个综艺开始，我就有了秃头的趋势，并不是开玩笑的，我这头漂亮的，原本浓密的金色自然卷已经不像以前那么让我自豪了，提一嘴，我在录制《春来》第三季之前就去剃了个板寸，防止我的重灾区被外力二次波及，比如帮人堵堵不住的柜门而焦虑地薅光自己的头发。

在这里，我就不得不口诛笔……好吧，也没那么严重，但是有些话我不得不说，虽然这篇吐槽会永久躺在我的电脑里，但是保守秘密真的很辛苦，我得宣泄出来。

我认识羽生比金博洋早多了，第一次合作那会儿羽生都还是个小孩，我比羽生大了五岁，当时真把他当弟弟在宠，一句话总结就是，既做到了嘘寒问暖又做到了打笔巨款，那时候羽生整天眯着一双小狐狸眼睛，就知道傻乐，穿上漂亮的戏服扮演小罗密欧，简直就是童话里的小王子，特好看，小模样一看就特纯真好骗，不是……总之就是个招人喜欢的纯良小弟弟。

谁知道一切都是假的，童话里都是骗人的！这人根本就是个白切黑大魔王，怎么发现这个隐藏人设就不提了，说起来都是泪，什么王子，什么纯真，都是泡沫，都是一瞬的烟火，让哥哥心碎！让哥哥流泪！

反正我跟羽生很早就认识了，也在这几年里见证了小魔仙长成大魔王，关系一直都很好。

接着来说我堵柜门的另一位蒸煮，这位真的让我明白了什么是历史总是惊人的相似。

金博洋对很多人来说不像羽生那么学院派，羽生从小就有资源有人脉，戏路成长环境十分好，打小就活在聚光灯下，金博洋的成名在普罗大众眼里更像是横空出世，一部《Talk to her》把这个青涩又演技优秀的小男孩带入大众视野，其实在TTH之前金博洋就有过很多不错的作品，但一直都不温不火的，他能被《春来》邀请参加，也是借着TTH带来的现象级热度收益，我也是在TTH跟金博洋认识的。

众所周知，我，戈米沙，娱乐圈交际一朵花，男女通吃，跟谁都亲，大半个娱乐圈的小鲜肉都是我弟弟。

TTH那电影本来没我什么事的，就是我跟那片导演是朋友，当然，整个娱乐圈的导演基本都是我朋友，不好意思，太帅了万人爱，太帅了很无奈，没办法的事，我只不过路过去片场看了看，导演就临时加了一段让我演，正好跟金博洋是段对手戏。

我也是记吃不记打，看小奶团子一样的小孩可可爱爱的在自己身边打转，就跟醉奶了似得，又感觉自己遇见了小天使，鬼知道我那时候为啥会觉得金博洋围着自己转悠是因为崇拜自己，人压根是醉翁之意不在酒，可能在我被可爱光波搞得「哥哥人格」极度膨胀时，金博洋对我的标签只是「这是羽生的好朋友，我要跟他玩儿」。

哭辽。

好了，说完怎么认识他两的，接下来就正式进入主题，我，戈米沙，娱乐圈交际一朵花，实名控诉这两对我做出的那些令人发指的砸柜门行为！

第一次发现他两有问题我还以为是我自己想多了，那是在英国的最后一晚，是的，没错，就是《春来》的第一站，呵呵，第一站！在这之前，他俩的关系不过是爱豆和小粉丝，面都没见过。

本来录制完节目都准备睡了，第二天飞机得各回各家，我蹲厕所拉屎无聊，划拉着手机看之前拟定的行程安排，页面突然弹出一条消息是泰晤士游船过了夜里十点三折的优惠活动，我当时心血来潮就付了款，反正只要说喝酒，老费肯定不会拒绝，两个老男人酒后忆当年也不错，我当时想的是排除帕德里克和朴胜智，羽生不喝酒会选择在酒店玩手游，金博洋这慢热性子大概率也不会去，谁知道除了周知方要补觉没去以外，剩下三都跟着一起出了门。

一个不喝酒，一个不说话，我当时都在考虑要不要整桌麻将，免得大家面对面尴尬。

没想到金博洋这小孩还挺能喝，喝完之后一张嘴叭叭的，一点没平时拘谨的样，反而是羽生戴着耳机缩在角落看起了电影，我扔了个苹果给他，问他就来这儿看片？是不是有病？他咬了一口苹果瞄了一眼窗外，说什么看着我们，免得喝多了发酒疯，当时我还感动来着，心里还是有哥哥我的呀，现在想起来……呸。

后来金博洋喝多了，我忙着和老费吹牛没管他，羽生摘了耳机说带金博洋去甲板上透透气醒醒酒，我当时哪知道他什么心思啊，看他两整站都陌生的厉害，还说这是个拉近关系的好机会，把金博洋的外套扔给他，就那么眼睁睁看着他把小白菜半搂半抱的带了出去。

舱门一关，谁也看不见谁。

金博洋这小孩一出去，我跟老费一人点了根烟，伴着酒和浓郁的烟草气味故事又聊了起来，抽完小小的船腹里全是烟雾，老费让我开门通通风。

天冷，老费披着外套突然想起他带了解酒药，催我给金博洋送一片儿去，吃了免得小孩明早起来头痛，我发誓，如果时光可以倒流，我一定要一巴掌拍飞自己的良心，做一个莫得感情的戈米沙，这样就不用每天为那两个小混蛋操碎了心。

伦敦的冬天有一种说不出的晦涩凉薄感，夜色让人分不清下的小雨还是雾，整座城市都笼罩在湿漉漉的水汽里，刚喝完酒处在这样的环境里特别舒服，但是，快乐都是短暂的，我还没来得及多吸几口伦敦沉淀了几百年之久的工业雾气，就目睹了狗生第一次狗粮现场。

看着羽生把金博洋圈在船围栏的扶手上，小孩一双手乖乖的扒着羽生的肩膀，两个人在近一点都能接吻的距离让我脑壳一痛，那个瞬间我还没往那方面想，我还当是金博洋喝了酒在跟羽生闹呢，一颗老父亲心一门心思的担心他俩的安全，搓了搓手，打算过去提醒他们靠着围栏很危险，还好我没有付诸行动，不然羽生这个白切黑的魔鬼不知道会怎么报复我打断他撩汉现场，毕竟我只是个弱小可怜又帅气的小哥哥，干不过大魔王。

我刚起了要提醒他们的心思，就看到羽生把金博洋一只手从肩膀上拿下来握在手里，捏着小孩白嫩嫩的手指摸来摸去，另一只手圈着小孩的腰，我当时那角度被羽生挡着，只能看到金博洋上半张脸，咋说呢，小孩看羽生那眼神吧，真的是齁甜，就差把喜欢羽生拿大喇叭喊出来了。

顿时我灵光一闪，感到不对劲儿，还没能仔细去推敲那暧昧的氛围是不是我想得那么回事，就看到羽生低头凑近了金博洋的脸，苍了天了，我就觉得一阵惊天雷劈在我天灵盖上，要不是情况不允许，我能当场表演一段莎士比亚的《哈姆雷特》——这是一个颠倒混乱的时代，唉，倒霉的我却要负起重整乾坤的责任！

等我回过神来，羽生已经抱着小孩的腰在甲板上像两只熊一样紧贴着晃来晃去，厚厚的羽绒服还真是一点美感也没有，我倒没过去多管闲事，主要吧，羽生这人还是很有分寸很靠谱的，他两的事不需要别人去置喙，我没立场，也没资格去管他两的事，人也不一定想让我知道，干嘛去插一脚，就当没看到吧。

看看，我多体贴弟弟们，然而，弟弟们除了回报我爱情的酸臭味以外，别的一无所有。

平时在镜头前揉个脸、抓抓小手、搂搂抱抱、摸摸搜搜的就算了，这种程度在两人年龄的差距上来看，解读成哥哥宠弟弟完全说得过去，兄弟情，兄弟情。

但是羽生的眼神随着节目的拍摄越来越不知收敛，手上的动作也越来越过分，说好的有分寸很靠谱呢？大半夜蹲在楼梯拐角的镜头死角位置亲的难分难舍是要怎样，大家只是睡了，不是死了，我这种小哥哥到了容易起夜的年纪知道不？

亲就好好亲，手在小孩屁股上摸来摸去的是要干嘛？他才刚成年啊！

那次以后，我改掉了起夜的习惯，睡眠质量上去了，但头发却开始有了离我而去的趋势，后来我才知道，这种知道躲镜头的亲密真的是最后的温柔，怪我没有珍惜。

什么时候开始在镜头前不要脸的推柜门呢，我想想，其实我第一反应是加拉加斯那晚，毕竟那是我第一次在网上看到还有那么多同样被他俩酸臭味波及的战友，emmm……就是所谓的cp饭，都是吃着同一碗狗粮过来的，当时心里油然而生一股同病相怜的战友情谊，唯一的区别就是，快乐是她们的，我有的只是成吨的伤害，她们还亲切的称呼我为粉头，我跳起来就是一波拒绝三连，我不是我没有别瞎说！

冷静下来，果然还是从那个风口浪尖的kiss cam开始的，说真的，我也很想知道他妈的到底有没有亲啊！可我不敢问，我怕被秀，我承受不住。

有时候我看播出，弹幕里粉丝老说我挡镜头，朋友们，我亲爱的观众朋友们，你们以为我愿意？我也想好好录节目，专注自己，可别人不挡我不挡，这两位就要C位出柜了好吗！有些画面别说正片，花絮都不敢放，什么坐大腿，背后抱，在海里穿条泳裤抱一起纠纠缠缠不值一提。

对了，在我堵柜门的无私奉献下，羽生和金博洋两个熊孩子对我做了一件友谊的小船说翻就翻的事，因为这事对我的伤害是巨大的，不可磨灭的，令人发指的，所以虽然跟堵柜门关系不大，我还是要发泄出来！

我们在第一季最后一站捷克布拉格，节目组让我们先拍一组宣传硬照，所有人都规规矩矩的，就那两位非得秀，不是互相背着，就是模仿捷克经典电影的海报造型，还非得拉着我拍《有希望的男人》，让我扮演穿着红裙打台球的女主，他俩在后面学海报表情，完事了还嫌弃我动作不到位，行，我惹不起你们那啥同心，我还躲不起吗，我走了，这里就没有我的位置，走之前我本来想扳回一城，说‘你两怎么不摆拍《布拉格空少》’，我本意是让他俩收敛点，可他俩居然揶揄的看着我，眼睛里全是恶作剧的算计，我赶紧就溜了溜了。

天真的我没过一会儿就彻底忘了这事。

在布拉格许愿池前许愿时，所有人都是单人镜头，就他两要一块扔。

我作为气氛和搞笑担当，扔硬币当然也得有梗才行，所以我的镜头特别长，其他人都老老实实站在一边看着，经典的人人人从人画面出现了。

羽生站在金博洋身后，胳膊搭在金博洋肩上把人抱怀里，金博洋拿着许愿的硬币不知道在跟羽生说什么，两人笑的毫无形象可言，羽生拍了拍金博洋的胸口，想也没想的就吧唧了一口小孩的后脑勺，我已经习以为常了，只是心疼瞬间捂镜头的FPD，啧，大概除了我，他两的FPD是最辛苦的人了。

丢完硬币我们去当地有名的餐厅吃晚饭，那个时候我已经完全忘记了摆拍发生的事，开开心心的吃着晚饭，虽然少不了帮他俩打掩护。

我们坐的桌子是一个圆弧形的卡座，金博洋习惯性的坐在最角落，羽生当然贴着他家小孩咯，吃饭那些给加菜剥壳什么的常规操作我都懒得说了，手藏在桌子下面牵着啊，摸大腿啊，笑的时候抱在一起什么的，我已经能面不改色心不跳的参与到他们中间，假装跟他们笑一块，实际上是为了帮他俩遮一遮。

这里得说一下宇野，宇野昌磨，宇野比金博洋还小一岁，不过他来了也没撼动金博洋的团宠地位，主要是金博洋有人专门宠着，这么一比，他们给宇野的宠爱就不值一提了。

金博洋这孩子哪都好，就是吃饭不老实，零食甜品什么的叭叭的往嘴里塞，正餐除非饿急了，否则扒拉两口就喝饮料吃甜品去了，现在有羽生看着他倒是管得严，一天三顿都不落下，可喂自家小孩重要也不能抢别人家小孩喜欢吃的啊，这位哥哥怎么回事？好歹宇野也是羽生前公司师弟吧，一点塑料兄弟情都没有吗？干净利落的就给叉走了，剩宇野的手举着叉子微微颤抖，太可怜了吧！

可我们都一样，对恶势力敢怒不敢言，还能怎么办呢，只能交换一个眼神，强颜欢笑。

回酒店的路上那二位也不知道什么毛病，在车里动手动脚的，不是那种动手动脚，就真的动手动脚的闹，我仿佛是坐飞机时运气不好，后排坐了两个踢椅背的熊孩子，全程我都觉得自己是在体验4D飞车，中途两位还频频误伤我，拉拉扯扯的拽帽子挡着脸，手乱薅，抓着我的头发就一顿扯，妈的，谁来管管这两个神经病啊！

然而这还不是最惨的。

回到酒店我拿上衣服洗澡，看到两个熊孩子在房间的地毯上滚作一团，似乎在争什么东西，摄像头上都搭了衣服遮着，我好奇刚想进去看看，羽生就一翻身把金博洋压在身下，坐在小孩身上喘着气，抓着金博洋的手腕子就亲了上去。

要了老命了，您二位关个门办事会死吗？

我还是老老实实去洗澡吧。

脱光衣服对着镜子欣赏了一下我的上半身肌肉，最近旅行没咋健身，肚子都松了，不太满意的打开水，哼着歌刚把身上打湿，门突然被一把推开，我条件反射的夹紧腿捂住裆，门口的人举着相机‘咔嚓’一声就跑，我一瞬间有种回到了学生时代住宿舍的感觉，这皮的味道竟该死的熟悉！

我也不可能就裸着追出去，当时我是认为反正他俩也不会真的发出去，最多也是拿来皮一下自己，不慌，先洗澡，中途还搓着泡泡回忆了一下学生时代皮上天的男生宿舍日常。

等我洗完出去找那两熊孩子，就看到一群人聚在客厅摆弄一台电脑，看到我靠近，所有人都是一副憋笑的模样，我心里有数，赶紧凑过去看他们那我的裸照干了什么，说实话，虽然最近肚子肉有点松，但是本人的身材还是很能打的，上个月的内裤广告可不是白拍的。

只是我万万没想到，我辛辛苦苦帮他们堵柜门，他们在光明正大的拉我的郎，还他妈产出！

电脑上是我和老费的半身裸照，老费一看就是自愿友情出演摆拍的，动作和《布拉格空少》海报上一模一样，我的一看就是抓拍，这个肌肉感我给一百婚，拍的不错，可跟老费这个板鸭人比起来就不够看了，当我看到自己和老费赤裸上半身被P在一起，在联想到堪比GV的电影内容，我鸡皮疙瘩从脚底一路爬上后脑勺，我今天就要打死这两个熊孩子！

然而，我刚打了金博洋屁股一下，就被两个人联手按倒在地，然后被围攻了。

哦，忘了说，金博洋是团宠，羽生是个团霸，而我，可怜弱小但是帅气的戈米沙，是团欺。

累了，戈米沙真的累了。

突然丧失说话的欲望，就先到这里吧。

by：鬼知道我为什么还要参加第三季《春天，来了》录制的戈米沙

————END————


	5. 顶级流量的爱情

【兔兔扒组】-【八卦】-【置顶】

1L_楼主  
话先放这了，某位影帝视帝的粉丝，挺住了！  
不过恕我直言，粉丝最好安如鸡，否则这位顶级流量大概会什么都不要，直接退圈。  
毕竟我觉得是真爱_(:ᗤ」ㄥ)_

2L_真香  
有瓜不切开大家吃，呸  
烂瓜！

3L_火星大仙  
搬凳子.gif

4L_少年娘则国强  
大家都是成年人 有什么不能直说

5L_0610  
大家都是未成年 有什么不能直说

6L_sls🔒hls  
yzsnjj在线做法惹，我就看哪家粉先对号入座！

7L_kya  
粉丝：还是不了吧【纷纷推让】

8L_土星火星我的超级巨星  
楼主这不是指向已经很明显了吗？  
影帝视帝就能狂筛一波人 同时还是顶级流量 说明好看粉多 会提前预警 说明粉丝很彪  
还能有谁 不就那个谁

9L_艾琳艾德勒  
她们家不是天天催他结婚吗 心诚则灵 是那个谁惹

10L_美貌营业  
某家粉丝正在疯狂sj此贴，并且粉头已经偷偷骑上小nc准备好战斗，为了那个谁。

11L_njj  
我敬楼主是条汉子 没凭没据也敢招惹他家的粉 瑞斯拜！！是个斯巴达 那个谁冲鸭

12L_xswl  
某家粉丝：楼主你怕是没体会过nfjj的毒打

13L_一颗米也没有  
所以到底是谁家啊？！  
感觉全楼就我一个傻子……不是很开心

14L_one  
不……还有我

15L_平胸差评  
**@宇宙无敌小甜甜美少女** 楼主你是不是没有接受过瓜奴的毒打？

16L_除了贫穷一无所有  
nfjj：你送我的帽子我有些不喜欢(•́ω•̀ ٥)其实其他都好，就是绿的心发慌

17L_糖分  
这位？  
**图片**

18L_kya  
楼上你是魔鬼吗？？？？

19L_莫挨老子  
17L老实人……

20L_cp骗我的感情  
**@糖分** 帮你网购了棺材

21L_糖分  
……  
所以是不是啊楼主！！！我用狗命换你的瓜！！！

22L_第二个女儿  
我jio得不靠谱，ysjx下个月新电影要上，所以，又双叒叕是女方倒贴炒cp？他已经四十岁了，cmzy还不到三十吧，不靠谱。

23L_小蜜蜂  
没有吧，czmyxjj已经结婚了，而且前两天xjj还跟他老公在西班牙度假，宇宙不是说真爱吗，应该不是叭(≖_≖ )不然宇宙会直接放锤开麦diss

24L_山山  
屁 又他妈甩给女演员 有些粉闭麦OK

25L_美貌营业  
33今天也很暴躁呢

26L_jj126jj  
**@宇宙无敌小甜甜少女** 宇宙 挂你了 **http://t.cn/RFO30Ox**

27L_排球小天使  
素质明面三连：挂人→屠版→装路人  
素质暗面三连：rm→rr→xsgm

28L_喵喵喵  
出现了！饭圈密码！

29L_肾呢  
我们瓜都还没见到  
她们表演的速度倒是快

30L_回口回  
**@宇宙无敌小甜甜少女** 楼主 出来打脸

31L_不期而遇见你  
(￢_￢)啧，有锤就拿出来，没有就删帖，溜个j8粉

32L_zznczhh  
哇 楼主都没说哪家 凭个猜测就顺杆演起来了海星  
自己帽子倒是戴的快

33L_真香  
她们怕不是不知道楼主吧，宇宙一般不扒没污点的恋情（如果扒正儿八经的xql，肯定是因为她嗑！她嗑啥？bg不是她的菜，所以……），是真爱她还出来预警，应该是过不了多久媒体就会集体曝光，宇宙还是有底线的，坐等呗

34L_Money  
我已经搬出了祖传小板凳

35L_鼠尾草  
求求楼主赏口吃的吧  
钓鱼也要放点饵啊

36L_男孩子穿短裙有什么错  
盯——

37L_在lo买房  
这边屁动静没有，那边粉丝倒热闹

38L_楼主  
没空理她们🙄  
等我嗑完手里的瓜！！！这特么是什么绝美的神仙爱情！！！！我要买一百八十把锁把他们锁在一起！！！🔒🔒🔒！💞💕💓💗💖💘💝💟我只能说！爆出来粉丝得炸上天鸭，另一位真的是太、太……太……emmm，怎么说，情理之中，意料之外，但粉丝也真的得闭麦🙄为了自己好！

39L_魔笛格子军  
快点搞啊 我等不及了

40L_kya  
我本来不好奇的 现在……

41L_半泽弯树  
楼主辣鸡！！！瓜不给吃一口！！狗粮也不给！

42L_布拉格爱情  
情理之中，意料之外？还是男的？我只能想到一个人

43L_芬兰极光  
**@宇宙无敌小甜甜少女** 那个 楼主 对下暗号 19号芬兰被拍？

44L_77UE  
很少看到宇宙吃狗粮吃的这么癫

45L_AJ的男人  
42L控制一下自己 多少年前的事了

46L_羽织  
搬来我的沙发床.gif

42L 往事就不要再提了  
等着吃瓜

47L_南非小太阳  
卧槽 楼上的暗号我好像在微博看到狗仔有发 但是秒删

48L_GB以入土  
理智粉此时此刻有一丢丢方张╥_╥真的有对象了肯定祝福他 都41了 我都懂（妈的 为自己点一首成全）

  
_ **🎵后来+天空之城** _

49L_Jeff  
cue一下 **@星降前前前世** 姐妹 过来在线失恋

 

50L_40瓦的灯泡  
楼上钢筋铁骨真姐妹

51L_Planet  
48莫不是失了智，点成全放什么后来+天空之城，不过这小哥哥唱的真好听

52L_楼主  
**@芬兰极光** ！！！马鸭！对戒？芬兰？在一起快二十年（勉强算）？

53L_大腚真可爱  
楼主你是魔鬼吗 简单点 吃瓜的方式简单点 好吗

54L_星降前前前世  
**@Jeff** 你是不是想死

55L_理想三旬  
我三分钟就要知道这个楼所有的瓜 **@宇宙无敌小甜甜少女 @芬兰极光**

56_557895445p  
说一下ys的情况吧。  
以他在圈里的地位，每次有新剧新片上都会闹绯闻，最开始刚敲定合作就会流传出「在恋爱」，圈里炒热度无非也就那么几种方式，ys不靠热度靠作品说话，也抵不住合作对象戏多，别的团队要拉ys下水炒作，买点故弄玄虚的营销号有什么稀奇的。

57L_猫尾巴  
粉丝来了 建议楼主设置一下回复等级权限  
不然过一会儿 这楼就变味儿了

58L_8547635p  
就说说收了多少钱吧

59L_桑巴军团  
麻烦粉丝要反驳就拿证据说话 宇宙知道是因为她在wc做幕后 本来就是娱乐圈的人 你们觉得自己比她知道的多？数学作业写了吗？

60L_楼主  
别吵架！有事说事！  
等我半个小时，我帮总监先生处理好手里的文件就来说一下这件事情。  
不过我还是要声明一下，我并不想曝光他俩的，因为我觉得他们保持现状会比较好，就这么一直保持下去，但是明天全网都会被他俩占据，狗仔要钱了，五千万，那两直接拒绝了（emmm...或者说三？别瞎想 不是3P 还有位很重要的也在），所以我出于私人情感想提前打一个预防针，告诉你们一点事情本来的模样。  
八卦新闻总是被妖魔化，加上舆论扭曲，黑粉造谣，dw发癫，估计这事到了最后不会好看，当然，也要看那位的团队能不能为他们力挽狂澜。  
等我！

61L_脏乱错字王羲之  
小学鸡放学了

62L_个烂芭比  
我觉得，如果一方是ys，另一位我大概 可能 或许知道是谁了。

63L_火星大仙  
emmm……………………我也……

64L_说他喜欢你  
emmmmmmm……  
不会吧，他俩不是早掰了吗？况且另一位退圈有十年了吧

65L_payma404  
楼上在说什么？？？？新粉很迷

66L_山山  
宇宙你怕不是想挨打 撩完就跑  
楼上的注意点 别瞎说 🐴的 虽然那也是我的意难平 不过二位真的已经毫无交集了 彼此放过OK  
今年整好分手快乐十周年 做个人叭 曾经zqsg爱过的cp狗想暴打楼上的一堆揭伤疤的小王八蛋

67L_至此流年各天涯  
33每时每刻都很暴躁鸭

68L_宫城良田  
别说了好吧 zqsg磕cp都是要遭报应的 yt让我懂了这句话

69L_Rise  
LS+1 别提了 古巴分手旅行真是又虐又甜 这该死的最后的浪漫

70L_麻瓜骑笤帚  
我觉得吧 宇宙这个语气 ys对象如果不是自身生长环境导致了有很多不堪的过去 就是ys对象是个男的 不然我想不出现在这个社会还有什么是需要恋爱预警的

71L_POI  
麻瓜认真爬楼好不好 33L的xjm已经分析过了！

72L_南非小太阳  
男的？？？？  
ja？？！？  
难道是台上爱答不理 台下谈情说爱？？！！？？

73L_cover  
拉倒吧，ys一看就跟ja商业关系好吧，隔着屏幕都能感觉到疏离，况且ja直男，铜皮铁骨的直男，上个月才跟他第十九个女盆友分手的直男

74L_暗夜小精灵  
会不会是《雏城》的辉星？之前感觉他们互动就挺多的 ys也显得很主动 还记得辉星发言ys一直撑着下巴看他吗 比某位退圈ex靠谱多了

75L_野区  
楼上cp饭闭麦 ys当时的确是一直看着对面的方向 但是那边不止是西宫辉星 西宫辉星身后有电视 ys看的是电视而已

76L_个烂芭比  
emmm…为什么所有人都在猜男的？？？不可以是女方特殊吗？？还有 别带大名！！！神经啊带人大名

77L_初恋都是狗x  
吃瓜群众觉得前者更刺激 粉丝觉得男人女人还是男人心里更平衡

78L_哦  
ys平时那么宅，他是怎么谈恋爱的，单纯好奇，听说A社之前跟他，最后鬼都没拍到，ys回了家就没出过门，他好像真的没在路上被人偶遇拍到过。

79L_大菠萝  
75L +1 cp粉请闭麦  
78L ys除了长途的国外旅行，真的是几乎休假期间不出门的，拍摄期间蹲酒店就是在浪费时间，他根本不出房间，唯一一次是一个粉在巴黎的奢侈品街偶遇ys，ys当时在巴黎拍戏。

80L_白石飞行  
75L让我有点想法 我去看看那个视频

81L_追星伤肾又伤心  
**@大菠萝** 他买的那些牌子，没一件见他穿过，迷。

82L_佐仓小小小麻衣  
一两年拍不到东西可以理解，可ys都这么多年了，他是A社迈不过去的滑铁卢，等等！操，这次不会就是A社拍到的吧？一雪前耻？狗仔八卦 二三十年不晚

83L_星降前前前世  
要不为什么每年都传ys隐婚 现在想起来本粉丝觉得可能是真的……比男的靠谱多了

84L_铃兰兔  
楼主忙去了 不如 **@芬兰极光** 开个公开麦？

85L_我们一起学皮皮叫  
**@芬兰极光**

86L_lokiiii  
我建议你们点进去 收获爱情 **http://t.cn/HF4uH7l3**

87L_没有小狼狗  
**@芬兰极光**

88L_糖分  
**@lokiiii** 同人文？他俩这么多年了 还有人搞啊

89L_分手快乐  
86L怕不是魔鬼？？？

90L_猫尾巴  
认真的……我当消磨时间看了

91L_lokiiii  
**@糖分** 不是 你自己抬头看一下 这个号是ys的好朋友 十几年前拍了不少片儿 七八年前转了幕后 而且你往下翻！不是一天写的 是从16年前开始写的 粉头还是辣个粉头啊 哭辽

92L_圣诞节床头的袜子  
ysjx和jby？？？？？！！！！！

93L_1551  
戈米沙又要被骂蹭热度了 呵呵

94L_4辣子  
所以他是写了这些锁起来 然后今天全开了？我之前点进去还是5篇 现在刷新是8篇 我算了一下 第一篇是《春天，来了》第二季录制前几天  
（ls不要带大名 傻子吗）

95L_xswl  
这啥几把？？？？

96L_fall in love  
桥豆麻袋！！！他要干什么？？作为ys的朋友他现在发这种东西是什么意思？！？！！有毒吧 哈啰？！

97L_卡路里我的最爱  
🔒了！！！卧槽！我懂宇宙在哭什么了！妈的！梦想照进现实！！！十七年了！十七年！！！我孩子都开始早恋了！！！

98L_野区  
不会真的有人当真吧，gms蹭ys热度又不是一天两天了。

99L_芬兰极光  
有段不对，ys当时喂给tt的不是糖，是榴莲干，tt被臭的脸都皱起来了。

100L_jsk  
16年前就开始处心积虑蹭热度？那他也太努力了叭 呵

101L_是仙子鸭  
哪怕只有一天！我也想拥有这种的爱情！！！话说jby是谁？

102L_性取向给你打歪  
ys：我把你当兄弟！你他妈背地里写我的同人文！

103L_大白鹅是top  
牛和天不也带头搞过gms的拉郎吗，当时看花絮笑的头痛，呜呜呜，想他们了。

104L_春风不如你  
这几年不是一直有消息说ys和tt私下有见面吗，奈何没有石锤

105L_叙事  
**@芬兰极光** 讲的跟你他妈🐴在场一样

106L_血小板  
我的cpszd？？！？！

107L_说好的减肥  
日！爱了！我妈把我生的太晚！没赶上蒸煮营业！我恨！

108L_别骚了  
**@是仙子鸭** 劝你别看 这对be了

109L_快乐肥宅水  
**@说好的减肥** 偷着乐把您，您是不知道当年这对be的时候，我们都经历了什么，我只记得我在公车上直接就哭了。

110L_追到羽生就是巅峰  
**@宇宙超级无敌小甜甜少女** 你特么出来把话说清楚

111L_我不是我没有  
请问是直接嗑还是走程序……听闻过这对，但是奈何太久远，考古困难

112L_糜土  
我要赞美戈叔叔！他让我得到了爱情！哪里能看到当年的盛世？？？

113L_芬兰极光  
105L 我还真在，我看着ys喂的天天。

114L_POI  
一个人的夜！我的心！应该放在哪里！大半夜吃狗粮！我为了什么！

115L_人间不直得  
爱豆说不是自己的就不是自己的  
作为一个老粉 对jby真的微妙

116L_柚子的皮  
这两真的是大猪蹄子！让我跟着谈了七年恋爱！说分手就分手！说江湖不见就江湖不见！采马尔特的冰不答应！巴黎的情人桥不答应！加拉加斯的夜不答应！日本的富士山不答应！伦敦的泰晤士河都哭了！布拉格的许愿池也哭了！靠！《古巴，那美丽的缺乏》从此成了我的禁书！

117L_我喜欢饺子  
LS！你为什么要偷窥我的狗生！还有杜马盖地的海！伊斯坦布尔的码头！谁还记得所有的奶都不如你😭

118L_追星赤子心  
老戈的账号下面已经不能看了，有些人说话可真难听

119L_活死人  
今天的风又吹向你，下了雨，我说所有的酒都不如你。

120L_扭蛋  
为当年的自己点一首 _ **🎵真相是假**_  
看了老戈写的当年的他们 我真的要哭了

121L_我不吃药  
——你们大佬酒精过敏，改成所有的奶都不如你还差不多

122L_快乐肥宅水  
艹！我要哭了！我他妈zqsg的爱过！看着老戈的文字 我真想甩自己两巴掌

123L_奶A  
说真的，jby古巴结束那段时间，我真的怀疑过他们在一起过，古巴真的是分手旅行。

124L_罗密欧  
谁还记得春风太太当时说的那句：深情寡义不代表没爱过，我始终认为，他们是分手了。

125L_<。)#)))≦  
这贴已经走向考古了吗？？

126L_理想三旬  
我就去洗了个澡 这个楼就开始表演了 也不等我 森气

127L_lemon  
报告组织 gms开始怼评论了23333

128L_粉底打到后脑勺  
女友粉的末日（然而我一边哭一边真香）

129L_为什么会喜欢上你  
老戈放到古巴就没了诶 哇 不会真的是爱过吧

130L_思忖  
就说，曾经我搞到了zd，但是他们分了，是这个意思？落井下石……没必要，真的没必要

132L_逗猫棒  
你们有没有发现，羽生每次回答涉及感情或者喜欢的人的问题，他从来不用‘他’‘她’来表达，都是‘我喜欢的人’‘对方’这类的，他说话不是这种风格，就觉得特别累赘。

举个例子，记着问他：羽生对另一半有什么要求吗？  
他回答：爱我，我的爱人只要足够爱我就行，我其实偶尔会没有安全感，需要很直接的感受到被爱人爱着，所以，我的爱人只要足够爱我，这样我就会很幸福。

133L_下了雨  
我想放自己大号出来了……

134L_努力搬砖  
【弱弱的举手】ys唯一一篇回答理想型的杂志问题是不是回答了白和有虎牙？就那一次，之后有这类问题，他都答得看感觉什么的。

135L_legend  
对 当时各种粉都炸了 🐴鸭 简直就是表白！众所周知 tt的标签 白 虎牙

136L_lh  
打扰一下…问一句 这个是不是ys  
**偶遇明星拍摄，偷偷拍……**

137L_莎士比亚的笔  
？？？？？？？？？

138L_٩(*´◒`*)۶  
啥东西？？

139L_D调  
136你？？？？？？！！！！

140L_一尺布  
靠！！这特么不是我男朋友拍起源续的衣服吗……日！这他妈什么情况？！对面是谁！！！

141L_蜘蛛侠的紧身衣  
啊啊啊啊啊在接吻吗？？？？

142L_罗密欧  
这是……扣帽子……

143L_羽生的仙女  
……虽然我孩子都会打麻将了，但我作为ys的女友粉我哭好大声

144L_6tr4r  
完了完了完了！我坠入爱河了！

145L_小暴躁  
这个操作……ys除了当年对jby 没对别的任何男男女女做过叭 kiss cam的一扣定情……

146L_粉底打到后脑勺  
**@lh**  你必须给我出来把话说清楚！！

147L_兔兔  
求求你们能不能一次性把话说完！  
怎么吃个瓜还听声响就没下文了！  
能不能做到像 **@lokiiii** 这样硬核！

148L_说好的减肥  
这个动作除了在接吻没有第二个答案 重点是对面是谁

149L_9095  
我是来看粉丝笑话的 为什么反而吃起了狗粮 真香

150L_来根82年的烟  
你们觉不觉得对面那个人是…………

151L_Domain  
不！我不觉得！快闭嘴！没有希望没有失望！

152L_小猪谁也不配  
ys真的没有对tt以外的任何人做过这个动作，可我不敢想，靠！揭伤疤太难受了

153L_lh  
照片是我哥拍的 他是冰场负责浇冰的 听说有明星拍戏他就去看了 他也不认识人 就乱拍了几张 然后被工作人员发现赶了出来 这个是他发给我的 还有好几张 我在微博发过 不过被一个ys的万粉太太私信说这不是ys 是他的替身 让我别给ys招黑 我就删了 具体是不是我也不知道 当时我连个路人都不算 我是看白鸟入的坑 不过也只是个路人粉鹅以

154L_性取向给你打歪  
这是什么小情侣 🔒死！

155L_橘猫  
起源续昼月是三年前拍的 在加拿大 那个时候天总……也在加拿大

156L_小半  
我宣布自己退出ys叔叔女友的位置

157L_土味私服  
哪个万粉在放屁？柚子拍冰上都是自己在滑，跳跃也是吊威亚自己跳出来的，有个屁的替身。

158L_灵魂在弯折  
没有一点点防备 我的爱豆就恋爱了 长跑了 要不是对象不能生 孩子都可以管我叫阿姨了 后来他们分手了 拜拜了 现在又被挖出来了？甚至还对戒 可能婚也结了 这叫什么事儿……

159L_布达佩斯  
**@lh**  不放照片 您留着过年吗？！

160L_我永远爱羽生  
6年的感情 终究是错付了 分手五分钟

161L_rap烫舌头  
**@橘猫** jm是不是看过分开旅行那个帖子？！？！

162L_gone gone  
我一直没明白 传言牛在枫叶和霓虹都有房子 可他每次被拍到的房子都是枫叶的 天总退圈从商 公司明明在国内 可他自己说他住在老美 但每次被拍到都是在枫叶 最近一次被拍到是两个月前吧 在多伦多 牵了个小孩和狗 四五岁的女孩儿和阿拉斯加 这不是日常出街遛弯吗？莫不是在多伦多也有房子

163L_花开  
楼上你这是危险发言 你这个思想很危险啊

164L_想自由  
天天有孩子了？？？我曾经的儿子有女儿了？

165L_年少有为  
我还盼着破镜重圆呢 唉 行叭 空欢喜 只要tt现在好就好

166L_WDX  
emmm……多伦多同性结婚无论国籍 享有领养权……

167L_村刚通网  
166楼比162楼还危险 闭麦！快闭麦！

168L_等一个奇迹  
**@gone gone** 哪里看的？？？

169L_兔兔那么可爱  
不敢相信 这都过百楼了 没人安利一下曾经绝美的爱情 be爱好者想为爱流泪都不行吗

170L_gone gone  
ig上路人拍的 带大名 一搜就看到了 这么多年了 在意天总的也没几个人 主要是没人关注 他的动向还是蛮明显的

171L_白石飞行  
那个……你们先看看这个75楼说的视频  
我截了个电视画面放大 放的是不是jby的《Talk to her》？？？  
**附上TTH电影截图对比**

172L_Origin  
这是什么过山车剧本？怕了怕了

173L_柚子的皮  
卧槽 171L你可真是个小宝贝 十年了 我他妈还能吃口玻璃渣拌糖

174L_na^07！  
jby照片里签那个小孩怎么那么像给ys送花的小孩  
**日本飞多伦多机场饭拍**  
我没看错吧

175L_所有的酒都不如你  
看了这么多楼 来点硬核的叭  
**分开旅行** 有权限 且需要输入密码进贴

176L_造访一颗星  
**分开旅行**  
**余生不用你指教了 谢谢你造访过我的青春**  
**@兔兔那么可爱** 满足你 醉生梦死一场空 嗑吧

176L_铁兔饲养  
歪日！酒酒！！访星太太！卧槽 这贴要炸出神仙打架了吗？！！

177L_凌晨三点  
这几楼都不高能预警的？？ 我这心脏受不了！

178L_童话镇的女装攻  
别停 都他妈别停！  
看ins jby发了视频！！！今晚谁都别想睡！！！！  
**传送门**

179L_猫爪在上  
我操你🐴啊！！！xxgdzz_d“7bl㈠47ogÇ.8b. Ggxfye♟77‘44+「-.cn60из77㏄”ф

180L_小蜘蛛  
甘霖娘！！！！！！  
谁来给我两巴掌！我是不是意难平到疯了魔？？？  
我怎么好像看到tt发了视频 视频里tt穿着睡衣蹲在床边 东半球的太阳刚出来 窗帘透着一束光照进卧室 小女孩穿着睡裙坐在床上 被子里睡着一个人 tt凑上去亲了一口床上的人 一双手从被子里伸出来掀开被子 露出了ys的脸  
我可能癫辽 救救孩子

181L_香菇还没灭绝  
我可能跟楼上发了同样的癫 因为我也看到了

182L_山花烂漫  
我们是……终于 终于等到春来了吗

183L_楼主  
我就处理点公事！怎么蒸煮就自己砸开了柜门？！？！？我不配开这个帖子！我不配！自闭了！🔒死二位！也🔒了这贴！

————END————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇就正式完结了  
> 不会再更了

**Author's Note:**

> 磕别的cp磕到KC梗 我觉得哥哥弟弟必须拥有  
> 本来是说牛生日写《欺诈游戏》的 一个是卡了结尾没写完 不知咋圆回来了 emmmm。。。。一个是风口浪尖我苟一波 等找个合适的机会给你们放出来


End file.
